From A to Z
by BlackBee
Summary: 26 stories of Kyuubi and Naruto all based around words beginning with each letter of the alphabet! Warning: YAOI. KyuuNaru and a few KyuuDark!Naru.
1. A

NEW STORY!

**NOTE: I am looking for a Beta reader! PM me if you're interested and I will explain the specifics.**

Okay so THIS story was inspired by DarkxHikari's story 'KyuuNaru ABC's'. It's really lovely but unfortunately the authoress has a lot on her plate and had to put it on hiatus :(. So I'm going to do my own version while the time passes. I will try to do different words I promise you!_  
><em>

So here it is! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Addiction<em>

_I need your power!_

"Give me your power Kyuubi! I need it," Naruto said to the mass of red chakra behind the bars. Two glowing red eyes opened and Naruto felt a familiar tingle run down his spine when they looked at him. They looked up for a few seconds before looking back at Naruto and narrowing in what appeared to be annoyance.

"**I don't sense any danger around you boy."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Well I'm still having an emergency right now and I NEED your power!"

The great beast closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"**And what emergency is this? Tell me it is life-threatening in the tiniest bit at least."**

"It IS life-threatening Kyuubi! I need your power to help me make ramen-"

"**YOU STUPID BOY! Do you honestly think I would **_**lower**_** myself into giving you **_**my**_** power for such a menial task?"**

Naruto stomped his foot and snarled up at Kyuubi. "It's NOT menial! Ramen is the only food I have! If I don't make it _I'll starve_!"

And you know what? Naruto was being serious. He knew it sounded like he was making a joke or complaining about something trivial, but he was being completely serious. Ramen was the only food in his house. If he didn't cook it he wouldn't have anything to eat. And if he didn't have anything to eat, his body would die. Kyuubi _should_ understand that at least. But then Kyuubi bared his giant teeth at Naruto making his spine tingle again and forget his earlier annoyed thoughts.

"**You know, I've noticed you seem to be popping up in here more often. More than three times a day it feels like. And do you ever stop by just to chat? No. You just want my **_**power**_**. I think you may have forgotten just **_**who**_** this power belongs to brat!"**

Kyuubi's chakra flared and Naruto bit his knuckle to keep from making a noise. His blue eyes followed the flickering of the demonic red chakra. It was almost as if he was transfixed. The sheer power coming from behind that cage was mesmerizing. The way it moved had Naruto itching to have it move around _him_. He gulped. He had to have it again.

"Kyuubi, I need your power. And...yeah I've been needing it more often so what? I thought you'd be happy."

"**If you were using my power to do things like massacre a village or kill a threat then I'd be a bit less irritated. But you are using my power to do stupid things like mess with the ground and make plants or warm up the water you use to clean yourself. It **_**demeans**_** me boy," **Kyuubi growled.

"I'll starve this time. I could die," Naruto licked his lips and his fingers twitched in anticipation. Kyuubi's chakra was flickering between the bars. If he reached out he could touch it.

"**Why not use your **_**own**_** power? You have enough of it."**

Naruto only glared at Kyuubi. Would he _stop_ using common sense to deny Naruto his right to use his power? The fox was _**his**_ demon and _**his**_ power source. Kyuubi seemed to be forgetting who was _really_ in charge here. Here's a hint, it's not the one locked in a cage.

"I'll starve," he repeated. The fox's blood red eyes bore into him. The gaze sent more tingles through his body but he met it with an equally cool gaze from his ice blue eyes. It was silent for a few minutes as they stared at each other. Finally, Kyuubi's eyes disappeared and Naruto smirked as he saw chakra flow from the cage into him.

"Thank you Kyuubi," he said turning around to walk away. But then he paused. Before he left, he needed to fix something that wasn't right.

"Kyuubi?" He called out with his head bowed. The tailed beast didn't answer him but Naruto turned around to glare at him anyway.

"_Don't __**ever**__ deny me power again."_

And without even waiting for a reply Naruto left.

When he was back in his apartment, Naruto could've sworn he heard Kyuubi's roar in the back of his head. But he didn't care.

All he could do at that moment was sigh in pure bliss as Kyuubi's one-tailed cloak surrounded him. He could feel the tail flickering about behind him and the ears twitching on top of his head. He ran his tongue over his elongated fangs and scratched his claws against his pants.

The mere _**feel **_of the power he had right now felt so incredibly amazing!

After a few minutes of basking in the power and letting the demonic chakra flow all over his body, Naruto did what he said he would do; make ramen. He had used up his last cup ramen this morning, but he had the ingredients to make the ramen scratch. Sure that money could've gone to more cup noodles or healthier foods, but ramen made from scratch was always more filling. And what if he ate cup noodles and then had to go into battle but he got hungry? He would be killed for sure if he wasn't in tip top condition!

Using the cloak, he made a rasengan to mix the noodles. Using his claws, he cut the dough. Using the heat the chakra produced, he boiled the water. And using the tail he added all of the extra spices and flavorings and other extraneous ingredients to make it good. He kept it on even after he was done making the ramen. Even though the chopsticks broke in his hand and the bowl melted slightly, he still kept it on.

He kept it on because after he threw the bowl in the sink, he left his apartment to run.

The languid feel of just the power was gone. Now it was time for the pure adrenaline.

Standing still while using Kyuubi's power always felt relaxing. The chakra was a steady hum across his body, almost like a massage. But when he moved, Naruto felt the rush. The burst of energy that could keep him going for _miles _and make him feel higher than he has ever been. It especially felt good after a fight.

Could anyone really blame him for wanting to use the power day after day? Minute after minute?

Jiraiya was. Naruto had overheard him talking to Tsunade about Naruto using Kyuubi's power.

He had called him _**addicted**_.

Jiraiya said he was addicted because he kept finding every little excuse to use Kyuubi's power. He kept _rationalizing_ in his mind that every occasion had a need for it. He claimed Naruto was addicted through and through.

But Naruto wasn't addicted. And he knew what the word meant. Jiraiya just didn't understand. None of them could understand. They've never had a demonic entity inside of them that could give them energy boosts. If they wanted to feel even an _ounce_ of what Naruto felt, then they had to drink maybe 16 energy drinks, four cups of coffee, and eat five soldier pills right after.

But they couldn't. Not just because in the middle of a battle an enemy won't stand aside and let you do that, but because their bodies wouldn't be able to handle the rush. The stimulation of every nerve in their body and the sudden feeling of their muscles strengthen to tree-crushing power. Their bodies couldn't handle it.

Not like how Naruto's can.

Jiraiya also said that maybe they should use the five-pronged seal again, just in case. That made Naruto mad. Wasn't it Jiraiya who _wanted_ Naruto to use Kyuubi's power? To control it? Why was he trying to prevent him from accessing it? He and Kyuubi were so fickle sometimes Naruto swore…

Picking up the pace back to his house from the other side of Konoha, Naruto made a vow. He would NOT let _anyone_ get in between him and his power source. Kyuubi belonged to _**him**_. All of Kyuubi. From all the power he had to his dangerous red eyes, all of him was Naruto's.

And as Naruto walked towards his apartment building and the magnificent power seeped back inside of him back to Kyuubi, Naruto also told himself that his possessive mindset didn't mean he was addicted.

Was it his fault there were so many situations that required Kyuubi's power? The world was a dangerous place. It helped to always be ready with chakra that had a mind of its own and will always protect you.

…Hm. There was paint chipping off of his ceiling. It really needed to be redone. He was still regrettably short so he would need assistance on reaching it. But his furniture was so faulty. What if it broke and he fell and hurt himself? His flooring was old, that meant it wasn't too sturdy didn't it? He could fall right through the floor! He needed a protective armor at the very least.

"Kyuubi! I need your power!"

* * *

><p>Not sure if I have it completely the way I wanted ._.<p>

But I am satisfied with it...sort of. Maybe I'll edit it again later but tell me what you think first! Thank you!


	2. B

And here is 'B'!

_Anonymous review replies:_

_narutolover: LOL I agree with you XD. Naruto is definitely bottom to Kyuubi! He's just also incredibly possessive ;). As for a sex scene um maybe? Possibly in a future letter or story...Okay I'll admit it. As embarrassing as it is I'm only comfortable writing implicit sex not explicit. That's kind of why I'm asking for a beta(which I am still looking for by the way!). But who knows? Maybe I'll grow up within the month and I'll be able to write it._

Anyways, here's 'B'! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Back<em>

_He's baaaaaack._

Shiori Yu was like every super-powered enemy Team 7 has faced.

A bitter, incensed psychopath with a 'tragic' background and way too much time on her hands.

The only real difference between Shiori and the others was that while the other enemies at the very least underestimated the power they were dealing with, Shiori had _no fucking_ _clue_ what she was messing with. Unfortunately this only made her ten times more dangerous as at least the others were a bit more careful with their ultimate power source and thus created a lot more opportunities for the ninja to strike.

But this bitch was all over the place!

Her specialty was a 'perfect seal'. Through some crazy-ass coincidence and the failure of Inaho Village to keep their super strong secrets actually _secret_, this crazy woman can now just draw one seal marking on any surface and do any sealing technique she wants.

It was quite annoying actually.

Because now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were forced to hop all over the much too small, cemented room trying to avoid the many markings while Shiori laughed, threw shuriken, and made more seals.

"We need to get that paintbrush out of her hand!" Sakura said stating the obvious. But she and Sasuke couldn't get close enough to the woman and there was no way they were going to use long-ranged attacks when there were so many touch-sensitive seals all over the room.

So it was up to Naruto, who actually was close enough.

"I'll get it!" He shouted, red eyes brimming with determination. In his mind, this woman has done enough to endanger his friends' lives. He let out a battle cry as he lunged towards the wide-eyed woman.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura exclaimed with a fearful expression.

"Oi idiot think before you move!" Sasuke warned, similar expression to Sakura. But it was too late. Naruto couldn't stop himself so he took a swipe at Shiori's chest. But Shiori's unaturally fast arm rose in time to create a seal mark.

Right over Naruto's stomach.

Shiori was knocked away and fell on one of her many seal markings. There was an explosion which was supposed to be something to take advantage of, but none of the Team 7 members noticed. All Naruto noticed was the pain he was in. It was like someone was trying to rip his stomach right out of him. The worse thing about it is all he could do was clutch his stomach in a vain attempt to numb the pain and scream. He couldn't even pass out! He was vaguely aware of Sasuke and Sakura running towards him, taking every precaution they could to avoid setting off another seal in their haste, but soon he noticed nothing but a bright light and a deafening roar.

And then pain in his stomach suddenly stopped.

And then, there was a weight on his body.

And then he could only gasp out one word as he opened his eyes and stared at the naked, red-haired boy sitting on top of him.

"Kyuu...bi."

He was facing away from Naruto but when he heard his name, Kyuubi turned slightly so that a scarlet red eye was peering straight at Naruto. Naruto's breath hitched and all of his words died in his mouth as Kyuubi ran his sight over Naruto. He knew what the fox was doing had to have a practical purpose, but he couldn't but feel naked under his gaze. Like he was checking him out almost...

"You're hurt," the demon pointed out. Naruto did have a couple scratches and bruises on him but it wasn't anything serious.

"How is it that every time I fall asleep, I wake up and you're hurt? What would you do without me?" He chuckled turning around fully and placing his warm hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto felt his body relax as Kyuubi's chakra flowed through him, healing up every wound on his body. It was strange. The demon looked almost gentle as he eased away Naruto's lingering pain. Had he not been so surprised that fox could even _be_ gentle, Naruto would've been embarrassed to feel his face heat up(in a way he knew had nothing to do with Kyuubi's chakra).

"I...uh..." He tried to speak but failed. Kyuubi smirked at his speechlessness which only made Naruto's face redden even more. But any teasing Kyuubi would've done was obviously going to be saved for later as Naruto watched amazed when Kyuubi turned from caring healer to fierce protector. His smirk melted into a vicious snarl and his eyes darkened into a murderous blood red. Even in a human form he looked every bit as ferocious as he did in his true form when angry. He turned away from Naruto.

"That the bitch that hurt you?"

"I-I-I didn't touch him I swear. H-He's my friend," Sakura stuttered, inching closer to a stunned Sasuke.

"Not you," Kyuubi growled. "Her. The wench with the black hair; lying on the ground."

Shiori was indeed still lying on the ground, looking just as shocked as the rest of them at the sight of Kyuubi. She was missing a part of her leg and her chest was stained red but she was still alive.

How unfortunate for her.

"I should thank you for releasing me. But you hurt my vessel. And for that, you must suffer."

Shiori only let out one gasp before she breathed no more. Kyuubi made a mess of her. She was an almost unrecognizable, blood stain on the ground. Next to him, Naruto heard Sasuke dry heave as Sakura fell to the ground and retched violently. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kyuubi. He crouched over the corpse, staring straight into his blue eyes as he poked his pink tongue out of his bloody mouth and almost sensually licked the offending liquid around his lips.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whimpered. But Kakashi was in another room fighting another opponent. All of the seals were defunct with Shiori's death. There was nothing standing between the three genin and the tailed beast that could flatten a village with one swipe from one of his tails.

Kyuubi grinned a wide, fanged grin.

"I'm baaaaaack!"

* * *

><p>And yet Naruto wasn't afraid...<p>

Just kidding he was shitting his pants like Sasuke and Sakura were(only he was also getting hard at the same time ;P).

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This letter also serves a practical purpose in that it should explain why Kyuubi is out and about in ANY future letters that take place in the ninja world. I just don't want to have to explain it in every future chapter. So if you are wondering why Sasuke and Sakura are okay(or not okay) with Kyuubi showing up to Team 7 meetings, here is your answer.


	3. C

TA-DA! Double update!

This one is a lot shorter than the others(only about 350 words). But I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Close<em>

_He's too close again…_

His face was only two inches away from his own. His hands were gripping his shoulders. When he breathed in, Kyuubi could feel his stomach brush against his own.

He was so close.

Naruto was breaking his…what was it called again? Oh yeah, his personal space.

"Kyuubi! ARE YOU IGNORING ME AGAIN? Naruto's grip got noticeably tighter.

"No…I'm thinking about you," Kyuubi replied staring intently into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's face flushed.

"W-What?" Kyuubi leaned closer, his eyes never breaking contact with Naruto's.

"How come you are always breaking my personal space?"

"H-Huh?"

"I know you brat. I know you don't like to be touched. You talk and laugh with your friends well enough but there is always a _distance_ isn't there? They can never get too physically close. But you can get close to _me_ all you want. You can always break _my_ personal space. Why is that Naruto?"

A swell of panic appeared in Naruto's eyes before it was replaced with hurt and sadness. Naruto pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. If you don't like it then I-" Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi grabbing his wrists and pulling him close. They were chest to chest and Naruto's nose was pushed into Kyuubi's cheek as the red-head's lips brushed against his ear. Kyuubi whispered, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just find it strange that someone so aversive to touch loves to touch…me," Kyuubi pointed out. He felt Naruto breathe heavily against him, pausing only to gulp. Kyuubi pulled away just enough so that he could see into Naruto's eyes. There was a panicked look. A…hidden secret of sorts. Kyuubi grinned, interesting.

Naruto's mouth opened as if he was going to say something. But then he suddenly ripped his wrists out of Kyuubi's grip and ran. Kyuubi chuckled but didn't chase after the blond.

It didn't matter to Kyuubi how stomach-flipping strange it felt when Naruto broke his personal space. Just so long as HE was the only one Naruto got close to.

* * *

><p>Yeah like I said, short chapter.<p>

For anyone that is confused, the point here is Naruto likes Kyuubi but is a bit shy about his feelings lol. He also reeeeally doesn't like it when Kyuubi ignores him.


	4. D

And here is 'D'! It is also short like 'C'.

In case I don't post anything up tomorrow, here's a Merry Christmas to all those who glance at this story :)!( and a Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Denial<em>

_I care about no one but myself._

If you ever asked Kyuubi who he liked he'd grin and tell you himself. That or eat you. And if you told him to tell the truth(and he couldn't kill you), he would still answer with himself. But you would probably notice something off about this answer.

Maybe you'd hear a slight hesitancy in his voice as if he was unsure of his answer. Perhaps you would be able to tell that there was a slight pause before he answered, as if he needed time to think about an answer that should've been obvious. It's also entirely possible; that you would see his eyes not meet yours. He'd look off to the side, at his hands, at the ground, just not at you.

You'd wonder about his reaction. Why so nervous? Kyuubi was a very self-centered creature. His 'me, me, me' attitude was picked up by everyone. So why the hesitancy? Why the doubt?

It would probably be then, after seeing him nervously shuffle a bit, that you would see his eyes glance towards a certain blond haired, blue eyed, loudmouth ninja, talking to his team.

Then you would ask him…Do you like Naruto?

Kyuubi would be shocked that you had the audacity to ask him that. He would gape at you, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He would noticeably sweat a little. His eyes would stare at you, wide open with disbelief. He would try to stutter out an answer, but his sentences are a jumbled mess.

And finally, he would stand up straight, glance at Naruto once more, and then glare at you with a imperturbable gaze before clearly and coolly saying,

"_No._"

* * *

><p>Kyuubi is not as shy as Naruto, but he similarly has issues admitting things :P. Congrats though on surviving on confrontation with him. Now you just need to get him to admit his feelings D:!<p> 


	5. E

And here is 'E'! It's another long one yay! And it's a modern AU! So it is different hehe. Letting you all know right now that 'F' will be up also by the end of the day :)!

Also, WARNING: Spoilers ahoy sort of! However they are not explicit so for those not up-to-date fear not! You should be able to read this unspoiled(just be wary of the end A/N).

And just so people know, still looking for beta reader.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Easy<em>

_It was so easy to get what he wanted..._

One pout. That's all it ever took. Just the sticking out of his bottom lip and Naruto Namikaze could have anyone become mere putty in his hands.

It was a technique he learned as early as 4-years-old when his mom let him have an extra helping of ramen if he pouted and his dad would let him stay up later.

But it wasn't until he was seven when he realized how he could use it to his advantage. One little pout and his godfather would buy him some ice cream. His honorary uncle figure(who now had the added misfortune of being his current history teacher as well) would let him play with his mask if he pouted for it(as long as he promised to keep what Kakashi looked like under it a secret of course). Cashiers slipped him candy, teachers allowed his homework to be turned in a day late, detention was only 15 minutes instead of 30. He could get anything he wanted with one little pout.

So at 15-years-old, Naruto knew he had a powerful weapon on his hands(or more accurately, his face). And his schoolmates were the victims now. Sasuke was the easiest. He didn't think the bastard would fall for it at first, but now he knows how to get an extra lunch and a free cheat sheet. The hardest had to be Kiba, who was too big-headed for his own good. The fool walked around talking big, but at the end of the day Naruto knew exactly how to put him in his place. As for the rest of his peers? Well they fall in the middle.

So Naruto felt like he controlled everyone.

Until today that is. He was walking towards the front of the school after his usual 15-minute detention for some prank he pulled. In his hand was a large strawberry milkshake he managed to get the teacher to allow him to go get. To be fair Asuma-sensei was a bit of a pushover and did anything to avoid conflict, but again one little pout. Then he crashed into someone. He let out a yelped as he fell backwards onto his bottom hard. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that the cup that used to be in his hands was gone.

_'My strawberry milkshake!'_

Naruto gaped at the fallen cup as pink liquid flowed out onto the floor. Damnit all and he actually paid for that by himself too!

"I am told that when you crash into someone you apologize," an annoyed voice said above him(the bastard didn't even fall down?). Naruto glared up at the spectator, ready to let loose a few words that detailed his opinion on apologizing to bastards who stand in the middle of the hallway, when he noticed who exactly the 'bastard' was.

Red hair. Red-brown eyes.

It was Kyuubi. The mysterious, new senior who transferred to Konoha High just a few weeks ago. He had already garnered up a reputation and plenty of rumors. Everyone called him Kyuubi because he very much resembled the Juubi, the legendary gang leader who terrorized the Fire nation until he passed away a few years ago. It was rumored that Kyuubi was actually related to Juubi, possibly his illegitimate child since it was well known that Juubi had a lover(some person with freaky grey eyes). It was also rumored that Kyuubi was trying to continue Juubi's line of work if the symbol of the fox head with nine tails that was printed on all of his clothes was any indication.

But those were just rumors. Naruto liked to focus on Kyuubi's reputation since it was made up of things Naruto did know. Kyuubi was a loner. He was a rebel. He was intelligent. He was a trickster. But above all...

He was Naruto's secret crush.

It started off small. A glance in the hallway and Naruto thought he was handsome. A witness of Kyuubi winning a fight against a group of thugs from the well-known Akatsuki gang(one of the thugs including Sasuke's older brother _Itachi_) and Naruto thought he was strong. A view of one of Kyuubi's tricks in action and Naruto thought they were soulmates. And this was the first time he was able to actually talk to the boy. Naruto discreetly smirked; this was his chance to make his move.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't exactly watch where I was going," Naruto pouted. Now what Kyuubi was supposed to do was blush and stutter and forgive Naruto while apologizing for standing in the hallway and making him lose his milkshake. Then Naruto would forgive him if he offered to take Naruto out on a date to replace the fallen strawberry delight.

But instead what happened was the taller boy snorted and crossed his arms. "Start paying attention then. Run into me again and I won't be so forgiving," Kyuubi said before turning to walk away.

Naruto gaped at the older boy's back. That...wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sure he was forgiven but no one usually reacted so...blah to one of his pouts. Although it was nice to admire those broad shoulders under that form-fitting black jacket and red backpack of the red head's(not to mention those butt cheeks and the way Kyuubi's pants fit snuggly on his hips), Naruto still wanted his date offer.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out. Kyuubi paused but didn't turn around. "W-What about you? If you weren't standing in the hallway, I wouldn't have crashed into you and m-my milkshake's gone now so...perhaps we could go out and replace it?"

"Is that what this is about? You want me to buy you a new milkshake?" Kyuubi asked turning around.

"Well I _did_ drop it because you were standing in my way," Naruto poked out his bottom lip. He _has_ to fall for it this time. No one can resist _two_ of his pouts...granted no one but Kyuubi has ever resisted one but still. But to Naruto's shock Kyuubi only smirked.

"I know who you are. You're Naruto Namikaze, this school's golden boy. Let's get something straight right now. I'm not _like_ the other schmucks that go to this school. I won't wag my tail to you as easily as they have. So you can take that bottom lip of yours, suck it back into your mouth, and let me be on my way because it would take a lot more than a spoiled, naive boy like you could offer to get a favor from me."

Naruto's jaw dropped. How? How could Kyuubi just...just _turn him down_ like that? His pouting _always_ worked. Always! It even got Sakura-chan to agree to one measly, little date while she still liked Sasuke! So how could Kyuubi resist him like that? How could he be immune to Naruto's all-powerful weapon? This was supposed to be _easy_! But now Kyuubi's shaking his head and turning away and telling Naruto to grow up and Naruto...ALWAYS gets what he wants...

He'll make sure this won't be any different, even if it does take more than a pout.

He let out a low growl and stalked up to Kyuubi before getting right in front of the older boy. Kyuubi nearly tripped over him and glared at him but Naruto spoke before he could say anything.

"First off Kyuubi-san, who said this is only about the milkshake? Don't you get it or are you just that thick? I want to get to know you better! I was trying to get you to ask me out on a date but since you clearly can't do that then it looks like I'll have to. Will you go out with me Kyuubi?"

And to Naruto's pleasure, Kyuubi was the one who looked shock this time. He even took a few seconds to reply! Naruto couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

"I didn't think anyone other than my mother would be so stupid as to stand up to someone so dangerous. My siblings should get a kick out of you. And...getting to know me huh?...Are you sure a little baby like you could handle what I have to offer?"

Naruto blinked and thought for a second. He forgot Kyuubi had eight other siblings that didn't go to this school, but instead were pretty spread out. If Kyuubi could resist his pout then could they? It's possible he would have to work hard to get in their good favor as well. But first things first, Kyuubi. He looked straight into the red-haired boy's eyes with a determined look on his face.

"Let's get something else straight right now, I'm no baby so don't underestimate me! And of course I'm sure! I think a relationship between us is worth a shot." And then, maybe it was because Naruto was so sure and determined, but for a second, it looked to him like Kyuubi believed him as well. His hard eyes softened just the slightest bit and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. But it was only for a second. That smile soon widened into a smirk and those intense red-brown eyes hardened with slight mistrust once again.

"Alright brat. Before he died my father _did_ mention something about the worthiness of love in unique grey eyes or something like that. You're eyes are blue, but I guess they're unique enough. And since you are the first person who is actually stupid enough to want to get to know me...let's see what this will lead to. And by the way Namikaze, it's Kurama."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kurama. If you want to start getting to know me better I figure we should at least start with my real name. But do understand that's the only thing I'll easily give to you. The rest? Well let's just say get ready to sweat Namikaze. Though I really wonder if this isn't just a ploy to get another milkshake. Guess we'll have to see how long you'll keep up this farce," Kurama chuckled before walking away. This time Naruto didn't stop him. Also this time, Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

It's been a long time since he actually had to work to get what he wanted. Kyuu-_Kurama_ was the first person to not easily give into Naruto. He still hasn't technically. Naruto got him interested; now he needs to work to keep him and prove to him that Naruto _did_ want a relationship with them that went beyond getting another milkshake. If Kurama thinks Naruto will run from this challenge, if he really believed that Naruto wasn't serious about this, then he will be surprised.

Watch out Kurama. Naruto Namikaze always got what he wanted. And what he wanted this time, was the son of the Juubi.

* * *

><p>I feel smart with this one :P. Got some canon elements in there if you could spot them :)! If not, here's the cheat sheet:<p>

Strawberry milkshake=Kyuubi's power(sure it's pink now but still).  
>'Little baby conversation'=Chapter 539 conversation<br>(**SPOILERS)**Kurama=Chapter 568 obviously

And there's fighting the Akatsuki, Kyuubi's mistrust, etc. About the Juubi thing, yeah the freaky grey eyed person is supposed to be the Sage of Six Paths. I personally don't have a problem with mpreg but you do then...well...

**WARNING: **The Sage of Six Paths could be a woman in this one XD.

So yeah I hope you enjoyed this. Like I said 'F' will be up very soon :)!


	6. F

And here's 'F'! Nice little New Year's present if I do say so myself :D! It's a decent length as well.

Also **REMEMBER: **This takes place after what happened in 'B'. So Kyuubi's out, has been out for a while, Sasuke and Sakura are aware of this yadda yadda. Good.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness<em>

_Forgive me…_

Sakura sighed heavily, hoping that every boy on the bridge understood that she thought they were idiots.

Naruto and Kyuubi were fighting again.

That much was obvious. There was an air of tension on the bridge. They showed up at different times. They're sitting on the opposite ends obviously ignoring each other.

And it sucked.

Sakura hated it when Naruto and Kyuubi fought because it affected the whole team meeting. Talkative Naruto would usually stay quiet the entire time except to "subtly" insult Kyuubi every now and then. Kyuubi normally never talked much(at least not to them), but he stayed silent the entire time and the air around him was heavy with killer intent. It made Sakura too nervous to even focus. It always disappointed her to see Naruto and Kyuubi fighting like that. How long have they known each other? Shouldn't they get along better?

But the person who really disappointed her was Sasuke. As much as she hated to dwell on his faults, Sakura couldn't help but notice how Sasuke had badly-hidden, smug smirk on his face. As if he got some enjoyment out of Naruto and Kyuubi fighting. It, and Sakura can't believe she's thinking this, annoyed her to no end when she noticed that every time Naruto and Kyuubi had a big fight, Sasuke would cozy on up to Naruto and stand by him the entire time. Even when Naruto makes it clear that he doesn't want to talk.

It hurt her heart enough seeing Sasuke using every fight to his advantage; to get Naruto. But it hurt a lot more when she realized just how insensitive he really was.

She sighed once more. Once again thinking of Sasuke brought her pain. Time to do like always and focus on how to help Naruto and Kyuubi with their relationship. Looking between the two Sakura could at least deduce that the fight may not have as bad as the others. If the longing glances and quick look-aways are anything to go by, then there seems to be a hint of regret between them.

Whatever fight they had had to be insignificant. Therefore, this moping had to stop.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" Sakura finally said stomping her foot. "Now you two have been getting along so well lately, what happened?" She asked looking between the two. It was the first time anyone had asked about a fight between them. Usually the rest Team 7 was content to let them resolve it on their own(even Sakura. She mostly helped when they weren't fighting). But Sakura was going to be different from here on out.

"Well?" She pressed. Naruto and Kyuubi wouldn't look at her. Naruto fidgeted and stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and Kyuubi had his back to her the entire time. Sakura glared at them.

"Come on! Whatever the fight was about it _couldn't_ be so bad that you guys have to mope all day. How about you both say you're sorry right now, kiss and make-up, and we can all be happier with our lives!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Since Kyuubi and Naruto were looking away from her, Sakura couldn't see their blushes when she said 'kiss'.

They didn't say anything, but Sasuke sure did.

"Wait a minute Sakura. Whoever started this fight," a quick glare at Kyuubi, "should be the one who apologizes. And I highly doubt he will. His arrogance exceeds anything I've ever seen," Sasuke snorted. "Even the Hyuuga can apologize when he's in the wrong. But I don't think the guy who started this fight will," Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, ignoring Sakura's stunned look.

"He's selfish, arrogant, and completely self-centered. He probably couldn't give a damn at all that the person he _should_ care about is hurting. And you know what? I bet he believes he didn't do anything wrong and that it was the other person's fault. I bet he is so conceited, so self-absorbed, that he doesn't even realize that the other person's hurting. That it's not the other person's fault this fight started and that _he's_ the one who's an uncaring, antisocial bastard who deserves-"

"Sasuke-kun-" Sakura tried to interject but she herself was interrupted.

"That's enough Uchiha!" Kyuubi's voice rang throughout the area. Everyone was stunned as this was the first time Kyuubi had spoken when in this kind of mood. He slowly turned around and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his spine stiffen under that heated, red gaze. But he held his head high.

"You," Kyuubi spoke in a low voice, "don't know what the _hell_ you are talking about. So keep your judgments to yourself and back off!" Kyuubi's voice had a little growl in it that effectively stopped Sasuke from shooting a rebuttal.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Kyuubi stunned. So shocked in fact, that they failed to notice Naruto turn around and look at Kyuubi with surprised yet sorrowful expression.

It was quiet for a few tense moments before Pakkun appeared on the scene.

"Didn't you guys get the memo? Kakashi said to meet him at Training Ground 4!" And with that little message delivered Pakkun disappeared. His appearance snapped Sasuke out of his stupor. He scowled at Kyuubi to let him know he wasn't intimidated and he wasn't buying that excuse. He then started heading towards Training Ground 4, deliberately walking close enough to Kyuubi to just barely shove his shoulder.

Kyuubi either didn't notice or care about the subtle challenge as he stood up calmly and brushed himself off. Even with the killer-intent aura gone, Sakura felt slightly anxious. This wasn't how she planned for it to go and she really hoped that she didn't do more damage than good. But she didn't know what to say. So with her eyes on Kyuubi she slowly walked around him to follow Sasuke. Maybe she can figure something out on the way.

But ever the observant, nosy one, Sakura was only a couple of steps away when she remembered Naruto was still there. She stopped and looked back.

Kyuubi was standing there with Naruto right in front of him. They both were just looking at each other and although she couldn't see Kyuubi's expression, Naruto looked slightly regretful. Finally he looked down.

"You didn't have to defend me like that," he murmured.

"I know," was all Kyuubi said. Naruto shot his head up and looked at Kyuubi in surprise. It looked like he was searching for something in Kyuubi's expression. And whatever he was looking for, Sakura could see he found.

He suddenly threw his arms around Kyuubi's shoulders and buried his face into his neck. Kyuubi returned the hug and even from this distance Sakura could hear Naruto whisper,

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

And Kyuubi respond.

"I know. I do."

With a smile on her face Sakura faced the front again and started walking.

* * *

><p>So yeah it's in Sakura's POV. This will be the ONLY letter not in Naruto or Kyuubi's POV. I just thought of this and had to write it down so yeah.<p>

Nice little twist at the end huh? How many of you thought Sasuke was right and the fight was Kyuubi's fault ;)?

I already have an idea for 'G' so look out for that soon(but not too soon cuz I haven't started it yet :P).

And before 'please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it' I just wanna say:

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

May the year of twenty-twelve be good to you all :D!

Now...I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think!

P.S: Still looking for a beta!(EDIT: typos...right in the end A/N. See why I need one?)


	7. G

And here is 'G'!

This one is supposed to be cute and based around one of Naruto's hobbies(that we never see him do). Hope you enjoy and please read the end A/N!

* * *

><p><em>Gardening<em>

_This will teach you the true value of life..._

"The only way for you to understand the true value of life," Naruto said seriously taking Kyuubi's hands into his own, "is to create it."

Kyuubi blinked, not quite understanding where Naruto was going with this. Did he want him to magically create life out of thin air? Did he want him to become a father? ...Was he offering himself up for that last thing? It wasn't entirely outside the realm of possibility. Naruto just needed to allow Kyuubi to make a few tweaks here and there and-Kyuubi blinked when Naruto put a bunch of supplies in his hands.

He looked down to see a bag of seeds and some oddly-shaped tools…

"Gardening," Naruto said.

"Gardening?" Kyuubi repeated. His confused expression melted into a glare.

"Gardening is what is going to rid me of centuries of hatred?" He asked annoyed. He certainly _wasn't_ disappointed that Naruto wasn't going to have sex with him…Naruto smiled and turned away.

"Not really," he answered before squatting on the ground to look for the perfect place to plant. "I know it's going to take a lot more than gardening to do a miracle like that. But gardening _is_ a fun, relaxing hobby. And it teaches one the joy of caring for another life. I mean come on you've seen me. When am I most relaxed?"

"When you're drunk with a cigarette in your mouth?" Kyuubi teased.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted angrily. But the devious spark in his eye showed he knew he was kidding. Kyuubi chuckled.

"I'm kidding. When you're…taking care of your plants," Kyuubi said thinking back to the healthy green potted-plants back at Naruto's apartment. To be honest, there was a calm feeling to be had watching Naruto take care of those plants. He looked so serene, smiling gently and handling each plant with such care that no one other than Kyuubi would know he's capable of.

"Exactly! And we're going to help you reach that same feeling of serenity right now hopefully. So come here, I think this place will be good to start," Naruto said gesturing Kyuubi to come over with his hand. Kyuubi slowly headed over and looked about. He noticed Naruto picked a spot that was practically in the middle of the small clearing they were in. He wondered why they were so far away from the other plants. If plants have life, don't they get 'lonely' as well? Luckily enough the bond between jinchuuriki and tailed beast allowed for them to understand what each other was thinking(or at least read facial expressions easier).

"The reason we are out here is because we are growing herbs. Ginger mint leaves to be specific," Naruto explained. At that Kyuubi got excited and licked his lips in anticipation. He had tried ginger leaves once and he liked the taste it left on his tongue. Especially when it was used in that tea that Sakura-girl made one time.

"I was going to get chocolate mint." At that Kyuubi stuck out his tongue and shivered in disgust. Naruto smirked. "But I knew that would be your reaction. Anyways, so all mint leaves are kind of special in that they are pretty invasive. The best way to plant them is in a container, but I think here is fine. It's not like anyone comes here right?"

Kyuubi wouldn't know for certain if that was true, but there were hardly any scents populating this area other than Naruto's, his own, and a few stray animals. The secrecy of this place could be what's stopping others from visiting it. It was a couple of miles behind the Hokage Mountain and was hidden by a lot of vegetation. Hell, Naruto only found out about this place by accident.

"Right, so I think we can do this. Okay so first we need to warm the soil up a bit. Wanna do the honors?" Naruto asked him. Kyuubi smirked. Ah the perks of his chakra. It had an unnaturally high temperature, but with his perfect chakra control he could lower it to a warm temperature that had Naruto cuddling right up to him on cold nights. With that chakra and chakra control Kyuubi warmed the soil to the perfect temperature.

"Okay now we have to sow allll the seeds!"

Kyuubi couldn't say he felt _relaxed_ after sowing all 32 seeds(shit was hard work!) but he did feel happy. Walking around helping Naruto sow all of the seeds was actually enjoyable. The blond wouldn't shut up about all the secret tips and tricks of gardening and he eagerly answered all of Kyuubi's questions(when the fox could get a word in). His eyes were bright and his smile wide and true. Kyuubi couldn't even sense one peep from the 'real Naruto' as Naruto delicately made sure each and every individual seed was properly sowed. It was kind of cute really. One would think the only subject Naruto had extensive knowledge on was the many different flavors and tastes of cooked noodles. But Naruto has always been fond of taking care of plants. It started off as an excuse to play in the dirt and grew into a passionate love for creating beautiful life.

It was endearing to say the least. Naruto's passion for his little, practically unknown hobby surprised even Kyuubi.

"And finally we water! Like all life plants need water to survive. But we can't overdo it so I got these mist spray bottles to help us," Naruto grinned grabbing the two bottles from the ground where Kyuubi left them. He handed one to Kyuubi. "You do that side, I'll do this side."

Now this probably should've been tough. How much was too much? Naruto didn't necessarily say how much water all the seeds needed. Luckily after spending over fifty years in prison after prison doing nothing but watching, Kyuubi has become a master in the art of observing. He carefully watched as Naruto gave each seed mound three sprays before moving on to the next one.

Something about this should've been tedious or boring at least. But Kyuubi could admit he felt...calm. Almost tranquil kind of. It was fun to see the warm brown soil darken into a darker brown as Kyuubi sprayed each mound(okay, being awed by a color change was childish but so what? Kyuubi has never done something like this himself before). It was interesting how the experience changed now that he was doing it himself. Watching Naruto garden felt much more different than Kyuubi gardening himself.

Naruto was quiet on his end. A quick glance told Kyuubi that he was concentrating entirely on the task at hand. He looked so cute with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his pink tongue poked out of his lips. It was kind of strange how focused he was considering how when they were sowing the seeds(a much harder task) Naruto kept his eyes more on him than he did on the tools in his hands.

Hm. What a funny kid, Kyuubi smiled and shook his head.

Either way, Kyuubi could get why Naruto found this gardening thing to be a fun hobby. He could already smell the seeds' scents changing as they absorbed the water and nutrients. Scent changes are usually attributed to living forms. Those little seeds that Kyuubi helped plant were now going to grow big and strong and eventually, verrrry nutritious.

Wow. He thought nutritious instead of delicious? He really _did_ help create life. A brand new for him. And you know what? There was something to it. Something that Kyuubi couldn't quite describe but could easily feel as the reason Naruto loved to do this so much. Something...different than the act of ending life. It calmed him down. It also made him want to find something he enjoyed just as much as his vessel enjoyed this. Even destroying villages was hard to enjoy when he was so focused on the malice and hatred he held for everyone he was trying to kill.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find something. He had a long life ahead of him(multiple lives if needed).

Uh oh. He was done spraying all of the mounds of dirt, but he still had some water left. What does he do with the extra? He glanced over at Naruto to see the blond was stretching after finishing up spraying all of his dirt mounds as well. His bottle was empty.

Well, Naruto doesn't like to waste things...Kyuubi could just ask what to do but he got a better idea. He'll pour the rest of the water on _all_ of the mounds! That way the seeds will be given more water and thus more life! And Naruto will be so proud of him for _not_ wasting water and at the same time helping the plants! Man Kyuubi was such a genius!

With a a fanged grin on his face Kyuubi nodded and stood up from his squat. He unscrewed the top and held the bottle over the dirt. Wait until Naruto sees this!

And at that moment, Naruto turned around just in time to see Kyuubi pour all of the water over all of the now flattened mounds of dirt.

"AHH! NO KYUUBI! YOU'RE KILLING THEM!"

* * *

><p>Poor Kyuubi XD! At least he's trying lol.<p>

So the reason why I asked you read this is because I wanted to say I actually did a little research on this. I've never gardened before and everything I know about it comes from TV. But because TV can lie I did some googling(which can also lie too admittedly). But I hope I was accurate enough to the point that anyone who does garden would know why Naruto got so upset at the end XD. If you want to know what site I looked at it was:

www . howtogardenadvice plant_list/herb/grow_mint_peppermint_spearmint. html

Yah. And as for the tea I found several tea recipes where you can put ginger mint in them. I figure it was the closest to mint to spicy as I could get(my Kyuubi no like sweets. He goes 'blegh' at the thought of chocolate lol :P).

So yeah let me know what you think please! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	8. H

And here it is! 'H'

I would've had this up earlier but the site was glitchy and I couldn't access my login screen until now :P. Still three updates in one day is great for me :D!

Also sorry this is a bit long. I was hoping to keep every letter under 2000 words but I kind of failed here. Oh well. I'll try to keep that vow up with the future letters.

But yeah here it is! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Healthy<em>

_I'll make sure you're alllll better Naruto._

"Done!" Kyuubi exclaimed happily as he set the ladle down next to the pot and turned down the stove. The soup in the pot looked more like something he got out of a swamp than a healthy meal meant to cure the sick. But Kyuubi followed the book's instructions to a T so it didn't matter what it looked like.

"Kyuubi-sama...with all due respect that looks poisonous," a small, two-tailed fox next to him said. Many trips to the forest has brought out all of the hiding kitsune that were interested in meeting 'the great Kyuubi-sama'. This little fox just so happened to like helping Kyuubi cook. However his yellow fur started to look a little green as he peaked into the pot. Kyuubi shrugged.

"It may look poisonous but it isn't. You brought me all the right ingredients right?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow dangerously. The fox nodded his head hastily.

"Good. Once Naruto eats this he should be feeling better in no time," Kyuubi said. He pulled out another big spoon and got a spoonful of the soup. He only took one sip. Smacking his lips, he slowly set the spoon down next to the ladle as a blank look appeared on his face.

"Kyuubi-sama?" The two-tailed fox called out.

"It's bitter," Kyuubi said. The fox blinked.

"And is that a problem?" He asked.

"Naruto doesn't like bitter things," Kyuubi said absentmindedly looking up in thought.

"With all due respect Kyuubi-sama, why does what taste Naruto-sama likes matter? Shouldn't the fact that this soup can help cure him of his illness be the only thing that counts?"

Kyuubi's eyes widened for a brief second before he coughed in his hand. "Of course that's what counts! But it's bad enough that Naruto won't want to eat this because it looks bad, if he doesn't like the taste then he's even more likely to fight. I need to find some way to make it sweeter; so that he'll eat it."

The fox adopted a strange look before slowly nodding in understanding. Naruto was a picky eater and typically didn't put anything in his mouth that didn't look edible or tasted bitter. He was sick this time around and would most likely have a lesser tolerance for the bitter, poisonous-looking soup.

"Rrrgh," Kyuubi growled as he looked through the recipe book. "It doesn't say what I can do to make this taste better!"

"Perhaps Kyuubi-sama can add some of the things Naruto-sama likes? You know, flavorful meat, those sweet red beans he likes, fruit, things like that?" The little kitsune offered. Kyuubi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The fox had a good point. It wasn't like it was written in stone that he couldn't deviate from the recipe. But something bothered him.

"Are you sure if I add other things the soup will still work? What if I add something and it negates the healing effect?" He asked. At that the fox shrugged. He wasn't a medical expert. Kyuubi bit his lip and thought hard. Then it hit him.

"Aha! Sakura-girl!" He exclaimed before disappearing right in front of the two-tailed fox. The fox in turn blinked twice before shrugging and resigning himself to watch duty. Kyuubi left the stove on and the fox knew it wouldn't be good for his leader to return to a burnt down apartment. Especially since the person he was doing all of this for was still fast asleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>Sakura was enjoying her leisure time.<p>

There was no hospital duty, training could come later, and everyone she knew was pretty busy at this time. So Sakura decided to spend these few, precious hours of alone time doing something productive for herself.

Wearing a summer dress and a straw hat, she sat on a bench on a warm, sunny day, reading a romance novel.

Corny as it was, Sakura couldn't help but swoon over the dashing ninja warrior; who loved the princess he was guarding so much that he was willing to anything to make her happy. Even change from the stone-cold, fighting-obsessed, jerk he used to be. That kind of love Sakura has always wanted to experience herself.

Unfortunately, no amount of imaging her as the princess will help her love life. She sighed heavily. Then she let out a startled cry as a familiar red-head appeared right in front of her.

"Kyuubi-san you startled me!" She yelled a bit angry. He was lucky she was distracted or else she would've done what her ninja instinct told her to do and that certainly would not have ended well for anyone in the immediate area. Kyuubi paused for a bit before mumbling, "sorry."

Sakura was pleasantly surprised that Kyuubi actually apologized. She smiled gently as she thought about how much progress he has made from the angry, hate-filled, village-destroying bastard he used to be. She felt a giddy feeling in her heart when she remembered it was thanks to Naruto.

"Listen, Naruto and I have gotten into another argument earlier."

Sakura frowned. "Seriously? Kyuubi-san isn't Naruto still resting from our last mission? He didn't look so good…you really shouldn't aggravate him-"

"He's fine," Kyuubi said. "Well, fine enough anyway. But listen! We had an argument and it's about something in your area of expertise."

"Oh," Sakura said putting her book down. She heard Kyuubi's unasked plea for her help. Looks like he had a few ways to go pride-wise.

"You make soup for the sick and it tastes really bitter. So bitter, that you don't think the patient will even eat it if he or she has one taste. …let's say the patient is really stubborn. So you decide to add more ingredients that should sweeten it up a little or at least make it taste better. Will adding these few extra ingredients negate any effect the soup would've had on the patient's illness?"

Sakura furrowed her eyes in thought. "I don't…think so. The soup is already made right? Well once those nutrients are in there they can't really be taken out. You can add some other stuff to make it taste better without worrying. We just don't do usually do that because it can be expensive and time-consuming," Sakura shrugged. "But try not to add too many things," she added as a warning.

Kyuubi grinned at her and said, "thanks."

Sakura smiled back and nodded. "No problem. Although can I ask what-"

She didn't finish as Kyuubi disappeared again. She blinked twice before pouting angrily. The nerve of him to disappear like that while she was talking! Obviously he still needs work she snorted. Picking up her book again, she started to read where she left off. But she was soon distracted by thoughts relating to her unasked question.

It shouldn't bother her that Kyuubi and Naruto got in a debate about soup(those two talk about the craziest things when alone), but it still nagged at her that something was wrong. Naruto seriously didn't look so well at the end of their last mission yesterday. He seemed kind of tired and sluggish, and he was so quiet too. Although he successfully managed to thwart her attempts at seeing what was wrong with him, she really couldn't help but worry.

* * *

><p>"Wake up brat! I got something for you," Kyuubi exclaimed leaning over the still sleeping jinchuuriki, holding a tray with the bowl of better-tasting soup and a spoon on it. The fox that was with him left after seeing he wasn't needed anymore. Naruto was wrapped up tightly blanket after (borrowed) blanket. His blond hair just poked out of his blanket cocoon, but when he heard Kyuubi's voice he woke up and sluggishly pulled himself out enough that the upper half of his body was exposed. Kyuubi didn't like seeing Naruto so pale; his cheeks flushed heavily with fever and struggling to sit up.<p>

"What is it?" He practically whispered, reminding the fox demon that his vessel also lost his voice.

"Soup!" He grinned placing the tray on Naruto's lap. "It'll make you not-sick again."

Naruto looked at what looked like sludge in one of his ramen bowls and cringed. "It looks poisonous," he whispered before falling into a coughing fit.

Kyuubi winced when he heard Naruto cough loudly. He wasn't used to his vessel getting sick. He had always done such a good job before keeping him healthy. This was his first time having to keep Naruto healthy _after_ he has gotten sick. But he will prevail. After all he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune and he could heal his Naruto Uzumaki through anything.

He reached over and gently rubbed Naruto's back and once Naruto got himself under control Kyuubi was surprised to see him pick up the spoon on the tray and get a spoonful of the soup.

"Wait, I thought you said it looks poisonous?" He asked. Naruto paused in blowing on the spoon and looked curiously at Kyuubi.

"Are you saying it is?"

"No of course not! I just thought I was gonna have to convince you to eat it..." Kyuubi trailed off. Naruto smiled.

"I trust you. I mean, the soup looks horrible but if you say this will make me better, then I believe you. I can handle the taste...I'll try to anyway," Naruto laughed quietly, eyeing his spoonful of soup. Kyuubi was, in all honesty, stunned. Truthfully, he expected that this would be a hassle. Even with the added ingredients to make the soup better, Naruto should've hesitated and bombarded Kyuubi with questions on why he should eat the swampy-looking soup or excuses like he'll get better without it.

Kyuubi was completely prepared for an argument! But Naruto just went and trusted his word so easily...

"Mmmm!" Naruto moaned. "I knew I would be right to trust you Kyuubi. This soup is amazing!" Naruto gushed as loud as he could, even with his voice lost. Kyuubi watched transfixed as Naruto practically downed the soup. The jinchuuriki ate it all without pause and when he was done he leaned back onto the wall behind his bed and patted his stomach contently.

"Ahhh that hit the spot! I feel healthier already Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed and it sounded true. Naruto's voice did sound a little stronger this time around. "Thank you for the soup! It was really tasty!"

"It was nothing," Kyuubi blushed a little as he gathered up the tray. He hoped he turned around fast enough to keep Naruto from seeing. Hearing Naruto praise and appreciate his cooking genius made Kyuubi's heart beat oddly and his body warm in a way that had nothing to do with his chakra.

"I'm just happy you're feeling better. But don't get sick again brat. When you can take care of yourself it makes it easier on the both of us."

"What, and miss out on another opportunity like this? Don't lie Kyuubi, you're always taking care of me. Admit it you _liked_ bringing me food in bed. Maybe next time you could even feed me?" Naruto slyly asked. Kyuubi blushed heavily at the sink where he was washing the bowl and spoon. His vessel was such a tease! And yet, Kyuubi couldn't help but smile. Because when Naruto teases, it means he's okay. And if he's okay...

"Well of course little baby. You must need me around for the rest of your life since you can't even keep yourself healthy" Kyuubi taunted. He quietly snickered as he knew his vessel's face was red with anger now. Naruto hated being called a little baby by him.

"Who else could I trust to do the job?" Naruto asked making Kyuubi stop in his tracks. He turned to see Naruto, his feisty Naruto, giving him a small smile with an unreadable look in his eyes. Just what was he trying to say...? Before Kyuubi knew it he and Naruto were in a silent staring contest.

They were interrupted by three loud knocks on the door.

"Kyuubi-san? Naruto! It's me Sakura! Kyuubi-san told me you were sick so I brought you some medicine balls! Try some! They're great and they'll make you healthy in no time at all!"

* * *

><p>And there we have it! I'm proud of myself for not doing 'Hate' like I was oh-so-tempted to. But nope! I wanted to do something different!<p>

I dunno how I feel about the ending but I hope you enjoyed this! I have 'I', 'J', and 'K' all planned out! Possibly 'L' too.

As always, please let me know what you think!


	9. I

And here's 'I'

Gave me just a little trouble but I am satisfied with the results! I hope you are too! Pairing is a LITTTTTLE different this time around. Sort of a threesome with the same person haha. Sorry for all the questions but I know that's what this feeling does to ya. It makes you question EVERYTHING. I'm also proud that I got this in under 1200 words 8D!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Insecure<em>

_Is it me he wants?_

_"There's just one difference...Kyuubi likes me better!"_

That's what he said to him before they both disappeared into a flurry of blows. His dark half. His real self.

_"Kyuubi likes me better!"_

Naruto bit his lip. It didn't bother him that much at the time. It didn't occur to him to really try and understand what those words meant. At the time, he just figured that his dark half was only a means to Kyuubi's end. But now that Kyuubi was the one lying beside him, he had to wonder...

_"There's just one difference...Kyuubi likes me better!"_

Did Kyuubi actually love his other half better? As an optimistic person at heart, Naruto should be at least be happy that his darker half could tell Kyuubi liked him in the first place(well before Naruto himself could tell). But...

_"...likes __**me**__ better!"_

As a person who suffered from loneliness for the first half of his life, Naruto couldn't help but be worried. He was always a bit on the insecure side. Everyone used to always tell him he was a screw-up who couldn't do anything right. His Academy grades certainly reflected that view point and on Team 7 he was the only non-genius of the group. He always had to worked hard to be the person he is today. But it was so easy to believe that there was someone better out there. He _knew_ there was always going to be someone better out there.

He just never thought he'd worry there was someone better inside of him.

_"There's just one difference...Kyuubi likes me __**better**__!"_

Was that still true? What if...What if Kyuubi didn't want to be with Naruto at all? What if he wanted his real self and he was only by Naruto's side because he was waiting for that side to come out? Because he _knows_ his real self was still there. You can't just get rid of years of hatred with one lousy signature and a hug. Naruto, _all_ sides of Naruto, was way more stubborn than that.

But did Kyuubi know? And did he...does he want that side more?

"Hey, when's the last time you pulled a prank? How about we do one right now, for old time's sakes?" Kyuubi smirked. Naruto gulped. Why did Kyuubi want him to cause trouble for the villagers? There was no reason to make a mess of things. Everything was pretty peaceful for the time being.

"Maybe we should get the old badger who owns that convenience store on your block," Kyuubi suggested already thinking. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. His real self didn't like that guy because he was always hovering around Naruto and watching him while he did his shopping with an ugly glare on his face. He constantly asked Naruto how much longer he was going to be and if he could leave soon because he has to to be somewhere(when Naruto knows he really doesn't). He always made it clear that he didn't like Naruto. Did Kyuubi want Naruto to make it clear that his real self didn't like him back? Why that guy in particular? Why not the nice ice cream man who sometimes gave Naruto special discounts? Why didn't Kyuubi suggest him? The one he wasn't angry at?

"How's a new paint job for his store sound?"

"Kyuubi, I don't want to pull a prank," Naruto said. Kyuubi frowned.

"Why not?"

Why not? _Why not_? Why did it matter why he didn't want to do a prank?

"Why do you want me to?" Naruto asked, gulping slightly. The red-head shrugged.

"I'm just asking if you want to pull a prank. You haven't done one in a while and I-"

_'Am bothered by it?' _Naruto finished for Kyuubi in his mind, without listening to the rest of what Kyuubi said. _'You would like me to get revenge wouldn't you! You want me to become my real self because he's who you like better isn't he? That's why you're still with me! You just want him! You're just waiting for him to come out!'_

"Naruto? Naruto! What's wrong why are you getting angry?" Kyuubi inquired with his eyebrow raised. That stopped Naruto in his tracks. He was getting angry because he believes Kyuubi preferred his anger. But then, why wasn't he smiling? Why was he frowning? If he said,

"Thinking of that old bastard pisses me off!"

Would he like that? Kyuubi...was smiling now. So he did.

"I figured. He never did learn to treat you with the respect he treated other customers with. Makes the thought of pranking him in revenge a nice one now does it?"

He was encouraging him! Why was he encouraging him? The thought of revenge _was_ a nice one, but Naruto wanted to move past all of that. He didn't want to stir up trouble for anyone anymore because all that would do was make people hate him again. His real self would practically _salivate_ at the idea of revenge, but Naruto wouldn't. Kyuubi should know this. He should _know_ this. So why was he trying to appeal to a hateful version of himself? Was that the reaction Kyuubi wanted from him?

"Why can't we prank the nice ice cream man?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you'd want to prank a friend. Look this guy has been asking it for a long time now. Come on Naruto, unleash your inner dark side. I know it's still in there," Kyuubi purred seductively as he leaned forward and cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand.

He...wasn't kidding was he? He really wanted Naruto's true self, all the anger and hatred Naruto wanted to ignore, Kyuubi wanted that didn't he? This was just another act that cemented it didn't it? Naruto felt his heart twist painfully as he thought about it. What did that mean for them? For their relationship? If Kyuubi wanted another part of him more than the one in front of him, then there wasn't any hope for them was there? And it didn't matter if Kyuubi made him feel safe and warm at night when Naruto laid in his arms. It didn't matter that Kyuubi was the _only_ person who understood him completely. It didn't matter that Naruto **loved** Kyuubi more than he loved himself. It didn't matter that he _**longed **_for the fox's respect and approval in everything he did.

And it didn't matter at all that leaving Kyuubi would hurt more than being insecure about his feelings for him.

All of that should stop being important to Naruto because Naruto wasn't _supposed _to feel so insecure about his feelings.

But as Naruto opened his mouth to answer Kyuubi, he couldn't help but think one thing.

If the fox was always trying to appeal to his real self...

He was always doing an excellent job.

Kyuubi smiled widely at his answer and planted a quick kiss on Naruto's lips.

"You won't regret this."

_"There's just one difference...Kyuubi will always like me better."_

* * *

><p>Okay if you don't quite understand the end I'll give a little explanation here:<p>

Naruto may doubt Kyuubi's feelings but thanks to a combination of he loving him too much to leave and longing for the one person who knows and understands who he is/what he's been through better than anyone, he can't make himself leave. Meanwhile, Dark!Naruto is actually still around and **_also_** is in love with Kyuubi(and likes to tease regular Naruto as shown at the end). So that kind of keeps Naruto anchored to him as well.

As for whether if Naruto is right and Kyuubi does like his other half better...I'll confirm right now that he loves both equally XD. But it's Dark!Naruto's turn to get some loving since regular Naruto gets it all the time lol. Hopefully Kyuubi will one day explain that to Naruto(possibly in a sequel letter? Maybe?).

So the pairing is NarutoxKyuubixDark!Naruto. This is the only way I'll deviate from the regular KyuuNaru pairing haha.

Hope you enjoyed it as well! 'J' AND 'K' should be up before the day is over :D

Please tell me what you think!


	10. J

Here is 'J' :).

UNDER 1000 WORDS! I'M SO PROUD!

I know, I know. This word was incredibly obvious to choose. But I couldn't help myself ya know?

Also it's the return of Kyuubi's POV(with a little Naruto thrown in at the end).

Enjoy anyways!

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy<em>

_What am I jealous of?_

Kyuubi wasn't a jealous demon.

Attractive person eying someone else? Who cares?

Someone else owns something valuable? Monetary value was a human concept and the vagabond Kyuubi never felt a need for any of their so-called 'valuable' trinkets.

So Kyuubi felt incredibly bemused when he found himself frowning angrily at the sight of Naruto eating some ramen.

He couldn't understand what this _feeling_ was burning inside of him. He felt angry and he didn't know why. Did he want the ramen? The cooked noodles, while not Kyuubi's favorite food, _were_ pretty good actually. Warm, soft noodles and broth filled with a distinct taste of any meat Kyuubi preferred. Add a couple of narutos on top and Kyuubi could see why Naruto loved the stuff so much. They made his taste buds tingle in a way he didn't think any human invention could do.

So maybe that was it? He wanted ramen and he hated seeing Naruto eat the ramen. Licking his rosy, full lips. Cheeks pink due to the hot air rising from the bowl. Lashes damp from the steam. His expression one of pure ecstasy as he swallowed each mouthful of noodles.

Kyuubi scowled and turned away.

The way Naruto talked about it, how he went on and on about how absolutely _wonderful_ ramen is. How his ocean blue eyes brighten and he smiles that true smile whenever Kyuubi so much as buys the stuff on a trip to the market. That beautiful smile, that wasn't directed at him, but at the _filth_ in his hands!

Kyuubi's eyes widened and he almost gasped allowed. Where did _that_ thought come from? Just a few seconds ago he was _praising_ ramen for its excellent taste. It wasn't filth. It wasn't filth at all. He wanted some right now actually.

"Ah," Naruto moaned breathily, grabbing Kyuubi immediate attention. The sound that came from Naruto's mouth to Kyuubi's ears was one of pure stupor and he found his body reacting slightly to the sound.

"You know," Naruto started, "this is amazing stuff right here."

Kyuubi's glare intensified on the ramen. How dare that _trash_ make Naruto make such a sound? Kyuubi quickly shook his head. Where the hell did _that_ thought come from? He crossed his arms on the table and put his head down.

"I can imagine it is," he replied to Naruto, keeping his voice as casual as possible. Although he didn't understand why he had to put so much effort in it. It was just ramen that he wanted. Just ramen. Naruto didn't seem to pick up on Kyuubi's hidden anger as he smiled.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice. Kyuubi clenched his fists so quickly he wondered if he actually scratched the wood. Then he wondered how one little word from on annoying blond could make his body react this way.

"It really is," Naruto continued in that same tone making Kyuubi bite his lip. "In fact, I can safely say…" Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a lazy smile and half lidded eyes. Kyuubi's breath hitched.

The beautiful blue eyes were glazed over with _something_. It looked to Kyuubi like a languid happiness, but he found the dirty part of his mind rear its head and tell him something that put Naruto in a _completely_ different picture. Kyuubi felt as if he were under a trance. There was only him and Naruto.

Then Naruto spoke, in that same husky tone he said:

"I…love…," Kyuubi gulped at the thoughts racing through his head. He could already feel an organ of his starting to stand to attention as his lewd mind finished the rest of Naruto's sentence. And then Naruto said:

"Ramen."

…

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the broken bowl on the floor. Ramen and broth was already starting to pool around it, similar to blood, and stain his carpet. Naruto turned his attention to Kyuubi and was slight put off by what he saw.

Kyuubi was actually _snarling_ at the ramen.

Naruto hesitantly decided to worry about it later. Right now his carpet was being stained and his good ramen was now gone. Steeling his expression into a glare he yelled at Kyuubi.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kyuubi jumped at Naruto's voice. He felt his senses and rational thoughts return to his mind. The spell he had been under when he noticed the erotic scene Naruto painted has been broken. What _was_ he doing? Why did he smash a bowl of ramen?

Kyuubi looked over at his blond companion and snorted. He casually walked away, ignoring the angry shouts Naruto yelled behind him. Once he was a safe distance away from the angry, and hard-hitting, blond. Kyuubi settled down in a tree to take a nice, long nap. Hopefully by the time he woke up, it would be safe to venture back into Konoha again. As Kyuubi started to fall asleep only one thing kept bugging him.

The thought occurred to him that maybe…it was never Naruto his jealousy was directed at.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

Nothing much to say other than I'm happy with the results. I'm sorry if being jealous of Naruto's love for ramen wasn't the most original XD. Honestly I haven't read many Naruto yaoi fics other than KyuuNaru(obviously) with the occasional NaruSai, NaruGaa, and KakaNaru. And for the het pairings I don't see girls getting jealous over Naruto's love for ramen. However I can assume that this idea has shown up way more than once. Sorry for making you read it again :X.

So anyways 'K' should be up by tonight and it's back to Naruto's POV again.

Please tell me what you think of this :D!


	11. K

And here is 'K' as promised :)!

Hurrah for Naruto's POV :D! Broke 1700 words but eh :P. This one is based off of the game Naruto: Kizuna Drive(with a few tweaks done here and there). If you haven't finished the game yet well.. spoilers but not heavy spoilers. The game itself I personally believe is fun even though the story has a few plotholes lol.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Knowing<em>

_Whenever I'm in a pinch, I know you have my back._

Naruto coughed as his back slammed into a tree and he dropped to the ground harshly. His ears were ringing, his sight was blurry around the edges and his head was pounding. Despite that he managed to find the strength to shakily push himself up into a sitting position.

The fake Kyuubi was on the other side of the grassy field, panting and growling ferociously at him. Naruto wanted to laugh. The sound it made sounded more like that cute purring noise his Kyuubi made and nothing at all like his fierce snarl that could send shivers down Naruto's spine. It was a fake through and through.

And yet, here Naruto sat. At the base of a tree knowing he looked like a mess. He could barely see in one eye and he didn't know if it was because of his hair, his bruise, or the blood. Blood covered half of his face and probably a lot more of his body but he couldn't tell because colors have started to blend together and he could only see an odd orangeish, blue, possibly red, brown, and some purplish color. His body felt completely drained and numb and his heart made weird and off-beat thumping noises. He was having trouble breathing and he was pretty sure his nose was broken(along with something else he's certain). His throat throbbed and all he really wanted to do was laugh because here was this fake Kyuubi beating the ever-loving shit out of him and he knew he should've called his Kyuubi five minutes ago but he didn't want to bother him because it was his second real vacation and he needed all the time he could get to be away from Konoha.

"Naruto!"

Ah. There were his friends.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, the rest of his age group. All of them looking torn between being shocked at Naruto's state and the giant, fake Kyuubi, and angry at Naruto's state and the giant fake Kyuubi.

"Rrrgh! Of all the times I had to let Kyuubi go," Naruto heard Tsunade mutter. "Stay on your guard everyone!" She ordered. Everyone got into fighting positions but Naruto noticed Sasuke's gaze linger on him a moment longer before he turned to the fake Kyuubi.

"That damn monster Kyuubi!" Sasuke shouted, his sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto gritted his teeth and bristled. That _fake_ thing in front of him was _not_ Kyuubi. Despite Naruto's state it was nowhere close to being the real Kyuubi. His Kyuubi wouldn't hurt him like this. His Kyuubi would save him.

And Naruto knew it was his Kyuubi that needed to put this fake monster in its place.

"Guys!" He called out with great difficulty. "Stay back!"

"What?" Tsunade yelled before she and everyone else quickly shushined to the opposite side. The fake Kyuubi snarled its miss.

"Don't attack it! It's too strong!"

"Naruto we can't just let run wild!" Jiraiya yelled as everyone yet again dodged the rampaging fake Kyuubi.

"I-I know that ergh," Naruto grunted. "But I have an idea. I'll call him back."

"What? Naruto-"

"Just trust me! Don't fight. Leave it to me," Naruto panted. He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the tree next to him and hoisted himself onto his shaky legs. With his head pounding and ringing, he opened his mind so that Kyuubi would be alerted to his situation. He grinned when he felt the familiar sensation that was Kyuubi answering his call. But he had to close his mind in order to focus on his next move. He saw his friends dodge another one of the false Kyuubi's attacks. He took another deep breath and screamed to get the fake beast's attention.

Then, he smirked. And slowly moved his body up and down, up and down. And he slowly swayed his hips left to right, back and forth. His friends looked at him like he was crazy but Naruto didn't care. He knew what he was doing and his focus was solely on the false Kyuubi, who looked entranced by his actions.

'_Smell that don't you? Even if you are a fake, I still smell delicious to you don't I? These pheromones I release always drives my Kyuubi _wild._'_

And sure enough the false Kyuubi's tongue was hanging out of its mouth and its blank, mindless eyes took on a hungry look at it gazed at Naruto. It then without warning took off. It speeded towards Naruto, intending on eating the delicious-smelling human.

Naruto could hear his friends call his name in terror but he didn't flinch. He didn't even stop smirking. Because he knew he was safe.

SQUELCH

The sound of flesh being pierced sounded throughout the grassy field. Naruto smiled.

"Right on time, like always."

In front of him was the _real_ Kyuubi no Kitsune in his usual(by now) human form. Blood dripped down his arm as he used his hand to stop the fake beast's top teeth from clamping down on Naruto. His foot held the bottom teeth at bay. Naruto's sight wasn't good enough to see exactly what happened next but next thing he knew, the fake Kyuubi was slamming into the ground all the way across the grassy field.

"What…is going on here?" Kyuubi asked out loud. Tsunade and others looked surprised(and in Sasuke's case extremely unhappy) to see Kyuubi actually there. But time was of the essence and so Kyuubi needed to be answered fast.

"We're fighting a deluded, power-hungry, old man who believes he destroying Konoha is key to him taking over another village. In his quest for power he created this jutsu which creates false versions of you and the other biju," Tsunade pointed towards the fake Kyuubi, who was lying stunned on the ground, to reiterate her point. "Naruto called you here so that you can take care of this fake Kyuubi and then we can go stop the mastermind behind all of this," Tsunade glared, "you NEED to do this Kyuubi. Before Konoha is once again ruined by what is believed by the villagers to be your hand and the consequences for you will be...dire to say the least."

Naruto flinched. He hated how their bias towards Kyuubi always showed up in how they treated him. They've gotten much better than before but it still irks Naruto to see them treat Kyuubi that way. Especially since he knows Kyuubi's not that bad. Especially since he knows that it can be detrimental! Like now. Tsunade twisting her words into a pseudo-order and a subtle threat Naruto knew seriously discouraged Kyuubi from helping. Especially the threat part. Kyuubi doesn't like being reminded that Naruto's treatment in the village is essentially his fault.

So before Kyuubi could tell them off and leave, it was up to Naruto to give him a better reason to stay and fight.

"Guh!" He grunted before dramatically twisting around and falling backwards. Kyuubi caught him and Naruto could admit to himself it elated him to no end to see genuine worry in his blood red eyes.

"Kyuubi? My body really hurts," Naruto said weakly. He coughed a few times for god measure(he slightly regretted it as the coughing worsened the pain). "That fake over there really…did a good job banging me around heh. I at least managed to hurt his arm and leg but he's…you," Naruto coughed again. "You for really sure-ow," Naruto moaned bringing his arm up to make sure Kyuubi got a good look at the gaping wound on it that could've only been made by Kyuubi's large tooth. Okay, so he was laying it on thick. In truth he had started to feel better the moment Kyuubi arrived. Not completely better mind you. But at least less tired and a bit more clear-minded. But Kyuubi needed all the motivation he could get and nothing riled him up more than Naruto being hurt.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to reply but then Naruto felt himself being abruptly taken into the air. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kyuubi's neck and looked down to see a large, red blast of pure concentrated chakra where he and Kyuubi were standing last. The fake Kyuubi has finally recovered.

Kyuubi gritted his teeth as he tightened his arms around Naruto's knees and back and pulled him closer. He turned towards Naruto's friends and yelled,

"I'll take care of Naruto and this threat! You go find that old bastard that caused all of this!"

Naruto could see the displeasure on some of his friends' faces at being ordered by Kyuubi, but they knew what he said was right so most of them left with Tsunade only replying with a "you better!" before disappearing. Sasuke was the only one that didn't leave immediately. He stood there glaring at Kyuubi. Naruto knew why he stayed behind.

"Sasuke you have to get out of here! I'll be fine! Once Kyuubi and I defeat this fake menace we'll catch up to you guys okay? Go now! They'll need you and your strength a lot more than we do!" He shouted. Sasuke flinched and seemed to hesitate. He clenched his fists and trembled a little before finally disappearing.

"Alright," Kyuubi said as he landed on the ground. While he was in the air he did what he could to heal Naruto up. Naruto wasn't completely healed, but he did feel like he could fight again. Kyuubi set him down and both got into fighting positions. The fake Kyuubi growled at them.

"Hahaha! He sounds like you do when you purr!" Naruto laughed. Kyuubi blushed.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"What? I think it's the cutest sound I ever heard," Naruto teased. He couldn't help himself. His Kyuubi just looked so adorable when he blushed. Even in this dire situation, Naruto had to tease. Because it was fun to tease Kyuubi. Because he knew once this whole thing was over Kyuubi would get him back and they'd start a fun, little war. Because this was the first time Naruto had seen Kyuubi in a week and he missed him so much.

But the teasing really should be saved for later. Right now they have a false Kyuubi to fight.

* * *

><p>Ta-da!<p>

Dunno when 'L' will be up but hopefully it'll be soon! I have an idea but only a few notes written.

Now, next is the 7th chapter of TINL and then the 4th chapter of October 10th :)!


	12. L

Here's 'L'!

And unlike with October 10th, I didn't get interrupted(that much) so I managed to get this up with plenty of time to spare(woohoo!).

I manged to avoid doing 'love' but the word I used is still kind of cliche haha. Oh well, I had fun writing it :).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Loneliness<em>

_I never feel it when you're with me._

"Will you ever introduce me to all the friends you've made in your long, long life?"

"I spent centuries on my own Naruto."

"Seriously?"

"I'm surprised you're surprised. Didn't you get the hint that I was a solitary creature when none of my numerous friends came banging on your door asking for my safe return?"

"Well you have people banging on my door asking for you."

"Ha ha Naruto. I don't think those Akatsuki weirdos should be considered my friends."

"Wow...Were you ever lonely?"

"Being alone does not always equate to loneliness brat. I rather enjoyed my solitude. No whiny mates or bratty kits or clingy friends. Just me and whatever I wanted to do."

"So you never sought companionship? Or a family?"

"Tch. Course not. I had no desire for a mate or kits. They would only get in the way and steal my attention away from the things I wanted to do."

"What about siblings? "

"Every moment not spent in the company of the other tailed beasts was a moment I enjoyed so much more."

"I don't know if I believe you Kyuubi..."

"Well believe this. I liked being alone. I liked not having someone to worry and care for my well-being. It would've been annoying having someone ask what I was doing all the time! Loneliness wasn't even in my vocabulary! The thought of having a mate was an impossible one because I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and there was no one I could find who could match me. So that killed the idea of ever having kits. My 'siblings' were as annoying as hell and it didn't bother me at all when they were forcibly sealed and treated like pets by you shinobi. Making friends wasn't even on my list of priorities! Who would want to make friends with such crazy, hate-filled creatures anyway? I ate each and every power-hungry, ass-kissing, lying idiot that came my way until that damn Madara showed up. So no Naruto; believe me when I say I was _not_ lonely!"

"..."

"..."

"I bet that all changed when you met me huh?"

Kyuubi looked at the blond who laid on the grass beside him. Naruto was looking at him with a small, innocent smile.

"Because it all changed for me when I found out about you. I realized I had my own guardian demon watching out for me and that I was never really alone. You deserve to feel the same way you know."

Kyuubi looked down in thought. Naruto wanted to be his guardian human? Or his friend? Naruto wanted to be...the one who stopped Kyuubi from feeling lonely?

It was so funny Kyuubi forgot to laugh. It was so ridiculous Kyuubi almost couldn't believe it. It was so new Kyuubi didn't know what to say.

Naruto was a man of action and although he defintely acted in a way that could be interpreted as him wanting to be Kyuubi's friend, the fox demon had never heard the words actually come out of his mouth. Kyuubi had always secretly believed Naruto had an ulterior motive for being so nice to him. Maybe it was to protect his friends; be able to stop Kyuubi 'the human way' should he ever go on a rampage and is too strong for the seal that binds them. Maybe it was the keep Kyuubi on a leash; have him get attached so that one little pout could get him to stop threatening to leave Konoha. Or maybe, it was so that Kyuubi would keep willingly give Naruto power as the connection between his life and Naruto's grew weaker and weaker.

After all, who wanted to be friends with a crazy, hate-filled creature?

His words were so much sweeter than the things Naruto usually said, because Naruto knew Kyuubi needed to hear it.

But they were not something Kyuubi's pride wanted to admit to being right.

"Keep dreaming."

Naruto laughed loudly and grabbed Kyuubi's hand. Almost instinctively, Kyuubi grasped Naruto's hand in return.

"I don't think I have to dream about that anymore Kyuubi."

_'No...I guess you don't.'_

* * *

><p>And finished!<p>

The minor moral of this little piece is that words are important too. I mean, actions are awesome and great and all(show vs. tell!). But some really do need words to go along with. Look at the Naruto fandom. How many different actions have so many interpretations because intentions aren't clearly stated?

Though to be fair even when intentions ARE clearly stated, actions are STILL interpreted differently...I'm talking about how Naruto said Sasuke is his friend and that's why he cares so much(Kishimoto backing these words up himself) and then I still have people telling me Naruto and Sasuke are canonically gay for each other...They're(were) friends in canon :(.(NOTE: I am fine if you ship NaruSasuNaru. To each their own. It's just I don't like it when people keep insisting to me that they are canon or could become canon)

Getting off of that unnecessary soapbox(sorry folks) I hope you liked this! I have decided to do a triple post. 'M' and 'N' should be here by the weekend :)! After that Technically I Never Lied. And I just messaged konoha-leafsprite and depending on what she replies Demons Can Love Too will be updated right after.

Hope you enjoyed and as always please tell me what you think :D!


	13. M

'M'!

Yep I decided to do this word :P. I have a different idea for 'P' so instead of 'possessive' or something I just decided to use 'M' for this.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Mine<em>

_Don't touch him._

Kyuubi and Naruto were walking along the path to Tanzuku Town. They were chatting about anything that came to their minds from the smell of the cleaning supplies in the bag Naruto was carrying to the events of their last mission. It was actually a very peaceful moment for the two. One of few as living in Konoha didn't bode too well for either of their stress levels. But still Kyuubi would be happier if they had packed up some snacks for this outing. Unfortunately, Naruto was out of food. The whole point of this trip was to go grocery shopping anyway. But couldn't they have hunted a nice and juicy animal along the way?

Like…Kyuubi sniffed the air. Like the rabbit just a few feet away?

Kyuubi smiled evilly as hunger took over his thoughts. He left Naruto talking to go look at his prey.

Naruto didn't notice Kyuubi leave his side as he continued talking. This time the topic revolved around what they should do that night.

"Ino said it was a fun game she used to play all the time with her friends and I've kind of always wanted to try it. With you it should be fun because I can only imagine the truths a demon of your age could be hiding hehe. Or how about the dares you'd be willing to do? Oh! Maybe we should one of the official 'truth or dare' games! Sakura-chan says they're a stupid waste of money but they can't _all _be dumb and uncreative. And one shouldn't be so far out of the budget. What do you think? Kyuubi?" Naruto turned and noticed Kyuubi was hiding in the bushes staring intently at something. Naruto raised a brow in confusion before a few experimental sniffs told him exactly what Kyuubi was looking at.

Naruto sighed and smiled. Ah food, the universal attention-catcher. As demonic and prideful as Kyuubi was it seemed even he lacked the control necessary to ignore his stomach. Naruto chuckled slightly at the thought before continuing on. To be honest he was kind of hungry himself. A freshly killed rabbit would be good to snack on while they bought more food and maybe a game while they were out. Naruto started to whistle a tune instead as he walked, swinging the bag at his side. He stopped as soon as he noticed two man come towards him.

"You're in my way," Naruto said. The road was wide enough to fit four people. You couldn't tell Naruto these men just so happened to block his way by accident. One of them, the taller of the two, smiled at Naruto in an admittedly creepy way.

"We apologize about that. But there's a new policy around this town. We need to check your bag," he said staring almost hungrily at the bag in Naruto's hand. Naruto slowly moved the bag behind him.

"I've never heard of this new policy before. And I live close by," Naruto said narrowing his eyes. He knew they were bandits. Horrible bandits since they were actually trying to trick him in such a stupid way. He personally preferred the ones that let you know right off the bat what they wanted from you. At least their overconfidence was fun.

"Yeah well, it's brand new. We haven't had the time to let everybody know. So just let me…" The tall bandit reached a hand out for the bag and Naruto held it out of reach.

"I don't trust your word. So either you get the hell out of my way or you get the hell out of my way screaming in pain. The choice is yours," Naruto threatened. The tall bandit seemed to finally lose his patience as he glared at Naruto.

"Look kid!" He shouted grabbing Naruto's arm. Big mistake in Naruto's eyes. You don't touch your enemy when he's a trained ninja and you're a lowly bandit. Naruto discreetly moved his hand towards his weapons pouch, inwardly preparing himself for his next move. But no amount of preparing prepared him for what happened next.

"I have orders and-" The talkative bandit started to say before he was cut off by his own screams. Naruto looked to see the shorter, quieter bandit staring horrified at the bandit's backside. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice growl in a low voice.

"Get your hands off of him," Kyuubi sneered. He was sitting there, drooling over his fresh kill when it occurred to him ask Naruto if he wanted to share. He looked up to see his vessel talking to two men, neither of them looking very friendly. And he especially didn't like how short one was looking at his and Naruto's cleaning supplies.

Then the tall bandit _touched_ Naruto.

After that he saw red. _**Mine**_

And now here he stood, with his claws stabbed into the tall bandit's back. He curled his fingers and almost grinned at the strangled screaming noise the bandit was making. He then lifted him up and threw him away, reveling at the sound the bandit's body made when he hit the tree and at how he didn't move when he hit the ground. He heard the other bandit whimper before he took off running in the opposite direction.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi's bloodied fingers before his eyes slowly moved up to his eyes. His eyes were burning with a dark, animalistic anger Naruto had only seen the demon display once before. When he broke his bowl of ramen. It was that same dark anger. Something that made Naruto worried and yet the teeniest bit excited. Instead of dwelling on it he decided to try and distract Kyuubi before he bloodied himself up even more before they entered Tanzuku Town(Kyuubi didn't look like he was done. The other bandit was still in range).

"I appreciate you coming but you _do_ know I've dealt with those kind of guys before myself," Naruto pointed out crossing his arms. To his relief(and slight disappointment as the excitement that swelled within him died…although that could be a good thing), the anger in Kyuubi's eyes disappeared.

"I know," he shrugged.

"So then why'd you come and do that? Why not just sit back and laugh while you watch me throttle the guy?" Naruto asked actually pretty confused and slightly anxious. It would not be good for him if Kyuubi actually thought he needed his help against two low-lifes.

"Because he touched you!" Kyuubi said without thinking. Naruto was actually surprised by the answer. And Kyuubi wasn't finished.

"He touched you and he can't do that because you're…" he trailed off as he realized what he was saying. His mind was shouting at him _'Mine. Naruto is mine. No one can touch what's mine.'_

He was confused with these thoughts so he turned away from Naruto. He didn't understand why he was thinking this way. Sure Naruto was his vessel, his friend even. But _his_? Would Naruto even like it if he thought that way?

"Because I am…?" Naruto said right next to Kyuubi's face. Kyuubi quietly gulped as he slowly looked over at the blond. As he stared into his curious, beautiful blue eyes, the thoughts returned again.

'_Mine. All mine. No one else's._

He had to control himself. He couldn't let Naruto know what he was thinking.

"Because…you're not meant...to be touched-Oh! Do you smell that?" He asked smelling the air.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"Smells kind of like that sweet soup you like," Kyuubi answered.

"Huh?" Naruto smelled the air. His eyes then turned into stars and drool came out of his mouth.

"Sweet red bean soup! And it smells fresh! Come on Kyuubi we gotta go get some!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Kyuubi's wrist and dragging him towards Tanzuku Town and an impressive speed. Kyuubi mentally sighed in relief and thanked food for being the greatest distractor yet.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

To be completely honest I didn't mean to connect this one back to 'J' but it fit so well I had to. Doesn't mean they are all connected though(though I guess if you want to see it that way you can cept for 'E'...haha whoops).

Return of jealous Kyuubi! Though he's not jealous as much as he is angry that someone touched what h(is instincts)e believes to be his.

Also both Naruto and Kyuubi are wrong in that I am ignoring my growling stomach right now XD.

As for Naruto ignoring the fact that Kyuubi probably killed someone, one)he's a bandit and thus fodder(imagine it to be like the videogames where you constantly 'beat' enemies and then never give them a second thought), and/or two)Naruto knew there was nothing he could do and he had to focus on saving the life of the other bandit.

So yeah. 'N' should be up later today and after that it's back to Technically I Never Lied. I finally got into the habit of showing on my profile my progress of my stories so if you want to see when I'll work on what you can see it there. Or just be surprised XD. But for the curious, after TINL I'm working on Demons Can Love Too. My profile has the status on that as well.

I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think :).


	14. N

Here's 'N' as promised :)!

Not much to say this time. So I just hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Name<em>

_Just who is he?_

Kurama. Naruto doesn't know a Kurama. He never met a Kurama in his life. He's never heard of a Kurama either.

But seeing the name harshly reminded Naruto that Kyuubi did in fact, have a life before he met him. Not that there's anything wrong with that! Naruto loved hearing stories of Kyuubi's past and hearing of all the funny moments and the awesome moments. He also liked hearing about the people he's met(occasionally, such knowledge has saved the day).

But that's just it. The people Kyuubi have met.

Kyuubi once told him that he didn't have friends, or even anyone he has liked, before he met Naruto.

Sure he was drugged at the time, but Naruto found out that Kyuubi is much more honest when he doesn't know what he's saying. So when he told him that Naruto was the first person to befriend him, Naruto admits he felt special. He befriended the powerful fox demon. He got it to trust him first before anyone. He was the first special person to Kyuubi after centuries and centuries of life.

Only now he knows he wasn't.

It started off simple enough. Kyuubi loved to do things with his hands and Naruto introduced him to crafts(you know, drawing, wood carving, painting, clay modeling, etc. The art supplies surprisingly weren't hard to get especially for a fox demon). But then Naruto noticed that he put one name on all of his most beautiful works.

Kurama.

He tried NOT to be curious. Kyuubi had told him so many stories so far. If he didn't want to tell him who this 'Kurama' person was yet, then that was his business. But the more he saw Kyuubi write it the more curious he got.

And more jealous.

He had to be special to Kyuubi. He was probably his REAL first friend. Kyuubi and Kurama probably hung out all the time, getting into all kinds of mischief. Naruto imagined them pulling pranks together, eating blueberry pancakes every morning for breakfast and super spicy sand ribs every night for dinner; he even imagined them eating at Ichiraku's together even though Ichiraku couldn't have been around at whatever time Kyuubi and Kurama hung out. He bet this Kurama person also shared a cave with Kyuubi. Every night. And he bet Kyuubi trusted Kurama more than anyone and told him all of the secrets Naruto had to work extra hard to earn.

He bet that maybe...maybe...this Kurama could've been...Kyuubi's...His Kyuubi's...lover.

The thought made Naruto physically ill. His head hurt and his stomach twisted and turned painfully as he thought of Kyuubi with a previous lover. A previous much hotter, much stronger, much more likable lover. A lover who Kyuubi loved so much, that everything he created was dedicated to this guy.

Would he dedicate things to Naruto even after he died?

Kurama probably died in a tragic accident and it made Kyuubi the untrusting fox he is today. Kyuubi probably really misses Kurama, even though he has Naruto now. And maybe the blond just can't replace this guy in Kyuubi's heart.

And so, as much as it hurt, as much as he didn't want to, as much as he knew how much happier he would be if he just let go of the whole thing, Naruto had to confront Kyuubi about this Kurama person. Obviously the fox was still in pain and, no matter how much it hurt(how much it really, really hurt) Naruto, he loved Kyuubi too much to see him in pain.

He could...ignore his jealousy for now. Take it out on some training, missions, and trees. And he could ignore his pain for now, because his pillow is now super absorbent.

His chance came when he and Kyuubi were out one night in the forest. They had just gotten through a little training and were now sitting under a tree just serenely enjoying the night time nature around them. Or maybe Kyuubi was. Naruto was enjoying the sight of Kyuubi himself. His orange-red hair hung low after a trip into the lake(courtesy of Naruto) and framed his face nicely. His beautiful eyes were covered by his eyelids but the dark-red lashes contrasted beautifully against his tan skin. His pinkish lips were parted slightly, giving Naruto a glimpse into his spicy-tasting mouth. The hard muscles that Naruto spent many nights cuddled up to were hidden by a long-sleeved white shirt with Naruto's signature spiral on the front; ditto for his legs which were covered by the blue cloth of Kyuubi's pants. But Naruto pretended he could see them anyway. He had a peaceful expression on his face, so peaceful, that it almost looked like he was sleeping. But Naruto knew he was awake. He was just getting the last of his admiring in before it all ended.

"Aheh, training was nice earlier wasn't it?"

"Mm-hm. You've gotten cleverer."

"Seriously? You think so?"

"Got me into a lake didn't you? I didn't even see you until it was too late," Kyuubi smiled. But since his eyes were still closed he didn't see Naruto's face flush as he smiled brilliantly at the compliment. But maybe that was a good thing as he missed the frown that formed on Naruto's face soon after. Kyuubi's compliments meant everything to him. Would he still receive them after this?

Did it matter? Tonight was about stopping Kyuubi's pain not his.

"Thanks haha. But I can still be better. I have a long ways to go before I'm as good as you or Pervy Sage or...Kurama," it was a struggle to say Kurama's name without the anger he felt thinking about it. But Naruto thinks he did a pretty good job keeping his voice in check. Now he expected Kyuubi to confess. He expected him to ask Naruto how he knew about Kurama. He expected him to say anything other than what he said.

"Huh?"

Of course it looked like Kyuubi was just playing dumb. Like he didn't want Naruto to know so he also pretended not to know. Add another strike to Naruto's heart. But he had to continue.

"Don't play dumb Kyuubi. I'm talking about Kurama."

"What...did I hit you too hard or something? Are you drunk?" Kyuubi peaked an eye open and looked at him. Naruto smirked to hide the fact that he kind of wanted to throw a tantrum right now. Did Kyuubi really not want to talk to Naruto about this?

"I've seen all your work thus far. You keep dedicating it to Kurama," Naruto stretched and leaned back on his arms looking at the sky, hoping that Kyuubi didn't sense the tears that were threatening to come to the surface.

"So...who is that guy? Was he an old friend? A good buddy of yours? A lover?"

Naruto was avoiding looking at Kyuubi, so he didn't see Kyuubi look at him strangely before a look of realization dawned on his face. He sighed in amusement and smiled. Naruto mistook that sigh for meaning something else and felt even more miserable.

"Seeing as how I didn't know shadow clone jutsu back then I find it hard to understand how I could have a love affair with myself."

What?

"Huh?" Naruto immediately looked at Kyuubi to see him smirking at him. Kyuubi rolled onto his side so that he was facing Naruto and reached out to pick up his hand.

"You once told me that anytime I create something with my hands I should also put my name on it so that no one would steal it. Ring a bell?" The red head said as he played with Naruto's fingers.

It took a few seconds for what Kyuubi truly meant to sink in, but once it kicked in Naruto's expression was one of shock and his face was as red as can be.

"EHH?" He shouted pointing at Kyuubi with his other hand. "K-K-Kurama is your name?"

Kyuubi grinned widely, "correct!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. It-It made so much sense! How could he have jumped to the conclusion that Kyuubi had lied to him and actually had a special person before him before thinking that it could be his boyfriend's name? Well, he felt dumb. Come to think of it, why didn't the fox just say so?

"W-Wait what about Kyuubi? Why do you let me call you that? Why didn't you tell me your real name sooner?"

Kurama shrugged, his nine tails fanning out behind him. "Kyuubi is a title. It's what I am, Kyuubi no Kitsune. What? Would your parents name you Ramen Topping no Jinchuuriki? It's the same concept. I let you call me that because I like it. Yonbi, or Son really, was the one who always through a fit whenever we didn't refer to him by his name. But I liked my title. It represented my indescribable power which is why I preferred it. And I never told you because you never asked. You should know by now that I don't give out information so freely, especially if it's needless," Kyuubi said with a grin.

Naruto grinned slightly back but he was thinking about something. He spoke again when he reached a conclusion.

"Well then, I'm going to call you Kurama from now on."

"What? Why? I like Kyuubi."

"Because as you said, the title Kyuubi represents your power. You're not a power source to me anymore Kurama. You're my boyfriend. An individual that I like. So I wanna call you by your name, because Kurama represents that special individual. I'm not dating your power. I'm dating you."

Kurama was speechless before a smile slowly formed on his lips. He rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Okay Naruto. If you want to call me Kurama you may. But don't forget that I'm Kyuubi!" He said holding Naruto's hand in his own. Naruto grinned widely and laid down side him. He was happy now. Because there was no threat to his and Kurama's relationship. No past unforgotten boyfriend or lover, just a sweet old name that Naruto will convince Kurama to love having one day. It'll take some getting used to; using the new name. But Naruto could be creative with it.

"Of course not Kurama-uubi!" He chirped. Kurama frowned.

"That...will never be said again. Don't get too crazy with my name."

"Haha why not? You have like three of them! I'm gonna go nuts!"

* * *

><p>And so ends the triple update!<p>

Lot of focus on Kyuubi these past few letters but that was because I felt he needed some moar love. Next few letters should focus on Naruto's life for a change :D.

Next, TINL!

Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think :D.


	15. O

Here it is! 'O'!

**Note 1: **Since the character filter shows Kurama/Kyuubi now(and since 'N' was all about Naruto finding out Kyuubi's real name :P) I will refer to Kyuubi as 'Kurama' from now on. Unless I get an idea where referring to him as 'Kyuubi' will have a point. And note that this note only applies to this particular story.

**Note 2: **This is more KuramaxDarkNaruto. Actually it is that pairing :P. Though I don't come out and say it(because I couldn't find a place to really put it) but it is DarkNaruto. No relation to letter 'I' though. But I will change the summary to reflect this.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Oh<em>

_...Crap_

Dogshit must've prided himself on his intelligence. He must've felt _so_ confident things would turn out his way. He thought he could see every problem ahead of time and solve it before it actually became a problem.

Well, Naruto would bet his right arm that he didn't see _him_ coming.

He should've.

After all, Naruto _was_ Kurama's jinchuuriki. Well formerish since Kurama has been walking outside of the seal for a while now. But still they had that connection. The seal, although incredibly weak, was still there and it allowed Naruto to know many things such as where Kurama was, what he was thinking and/or feeling, if he was okay or not.

Oh. And it also allowed him to know who else was using Kurama's power.

The piece of dogshit in front of him, begging and pleading for mercy, had no fucking clue was he was setting himself up for when he decided to do what every evil guy and their dog wanted to do and harness the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. After all the jinchuuriki was deadlast of his Academy class and was _still_ a genin. Easy target right?

No. Far from it. Especially when he gets angry. And Naruto was angry now because dogshit wanted to take what was his.

Naruto didn't allow _anyone_ other than himself to use Kurama's power. It just wasn't right. It just wasn't _natural_. Kurama was not a power source meant to be used on any human's whim. Kurama was Naruto's comrade, his friend, his partner, his bonded demon, _his_.

Sasuke has his sharingan, Neji and Hinata have their byakugan, Sakura has her brains, Gaara has his sand, Kiba has his dog, Ino has her mind, Choji has his fat, Shino has his bugs, Tenten has her weapons, Shikamaru has his shadows, everybody has their own thing...

So doesn't Naruto, and _**only**_ Naruto, deserve have his Kurama?

Of course. That's just how it goes. And dogshit here will learn why he shouldn't try to take what's Naruto's.

"O...Oh!" He whimpered pulling himself along the floor. His broken legs could no longer support him. Naruto stepped right in front of him and he was the part who grinned sadistically at dogshit's reaction.

"Ohhhh," he mocked, "you should've reeeeeally thought before trying to steal what was mine. You had no idea who you were dealing with did you?"

The dogshit gasped and trembled in fear before managing to stutter out, "I-I-I-I th-th-thought-"

"Hm?" Naruto interrupted him and grabbed his chin. "You thought that you could pull one over me and take what's mine? And once you got it you THOUGHT everything would go your way? Tsk. Tsk," Naruto shook dogshit's chin. "Even if I hadn't stepped in did you really think it would be that easy to control Kurama's power? You don't even have what it takes!" Naruto shouted. The dogshit yelped and started whimpering pathetically.

"And even if you did," Naruto whispered sweetly forcing the terrified dogshit's eyes to meet his, "it wouldn't matter. For Kurama's stronger now and his power can only be used by people he likes. And he. Likes," Naruto proceeded to snap dogshit's neck. "Me. Not you."

Dropping the body to the floor Naruto stood up and smirked, showing off his sharper than average fangs. It was only when the door behind him opened that Naruto powered down and his red, slitted eyes returned to their natural dark blue.

"Oh hey Kurama-lama-bobama," he greeted turning around.

"I shouldn't have told you my name," Kurama mumbled under his breath. Naruto giggled loudly.

"You did even tell me it remember? But okay. I'll stop just for you Kurama," he purred and winked. Kurama smirked seductively at Naruto's flirting before noticing the dead body on the floor.

"What happened to..?" He started off pointing at dogshit.

"A lowly thief like him deserved to die. Konoha's orders be damned we'll just say that it was an accident," Naruto scoffed. "It definitely wasn't something that could be avoided." Naruto kicked the body for added measure.

"Awww is my little baby jealous?" Kurama smirked.

"You should be angry too! It's your power!" Naruto exclaimed clenching his fists by his side. He didn't know why Kurama liked to tease him and only him this way. So yeah he was angrier and more prone to jealousy than most. What of it? He actually _had _the excuse that he was literally born this way. And when his ownership-er _partnership_ with Kurama was threatened, it made sense that he should come out. For what else gets him angrier than trying to take away the one he lov-...had no anger towards?

"I don't even need to be annoyed. You do great job expressing all my negative emotions for me," the red-head teased. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Seeing as how it was _my_ anger that caught your eye in the first place you should be aware that it swings both ways," Naruto grinned. He stood up on his tippy toes and planted a lingering kiss on Kurama's cheek. Moving his lips to the shell of the red-haired demon's ear, Naruto grabbed his shoulders and whispered lowly.

"So when someone tries to separate us? **Get angry**!"

* * *

><p>There we go!<p>

Bit different from normal KyuuNaru XD.

Um I can't remember what I wanted to say here so I will just say that this will only be a SINGLE update.

Letter's 'P' and the rest will be written and uploaded at a later date. For now it is time for TNIL's chapter 9! And after that I dunno.

Hope you enjoyed this :D! And I really do appreciate your thoughts!


	16. P

And here is 'P'!

**NOTE: **You can ignore 'Note1' of the last chapter. I can't just quit using 'Kyuubi' cold turkey haha. I like it as much as I like Kurama so yeah I will continue to use. Plus it adds variety!

This broke 1700 words but at this point my goal is now staying below 2100 words haha.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>PDA<em>

_It's embarrassing!_

They were in the park, in a not very popular section of the woods. They were up in a very high tree with branches and leaves obscuring their bodies from any onlookers below. Both of them had all of their clothes on so there were plenty of excuses available on the unlikely chance they get caught. Naruto's back was against the tree trunk and Kurama was pressed into him.

They were only supposed to focus on the feeling of their lips moving together; their tongues running along each other's teeth and exploring the rest of their mouths, which by now were already familiar to the two. Naruto's fingers were buried in Kurama's hair, only occasionally dipping back down to cup the red-head's tan cheek. But Kurama's hands were on the tree trunk on either side of Naruto. He had to keep them steady for the branch they were sitting on was thinner than the both of them.

They were only supposed to focus on each other and the heated moment they were sharing. But Kyuubi only had to mentally count to five before it started. Again.

"Mmf!" Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes and brought his hands down to Kurama's chest to push him away. As the fox demon sat in front of Naruto looking as annoyed as all hell, his blond boyfriend looked around frantically.

"Did you hear that? Is someone up here?" He called out. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"It was your imagination Naruto," he pointed out. And sure enough a little scan of the surroundings proved Kyuubi was right. They were the only two up there. Not even a bird flew by.

"Ahehe," Naruto laughed nervously. "Must've been the wind."

"It's not windy Naruto. It was only your imagination. Just like the last four times you interrupted us."

Naruto pouted and glared at the male sitting in front of him. "Well excuse _me_ for being a little cautious!"

"More like paranoid," Kurama rolled his eyes. Naruto's glare intensified.

"I'm sorry! But if you're not going to be on the lookout for any tree-climbing kids-"

"This tree is 50 feet up with large gaps between the lower branches and the higher branches."

"-or training ninja then I'm going to have to! Maybe if you hadn't chosen a place so public..." The blond mumbled under his breath. Kurama slapped his forehead.

"What exactly counts as 'not public' to you? When I said we could do this at your apartment you said anyone could see us through your window. When I suggested a cave I had found you said someone could walk by. Now we're high up in a tree and you're _still_ whining about privacy!"

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms. It frustrated him to no end that Kurama and he had known each other for years, their minds were still connected, and they had spent the last couple of weeks strengthening their bond to new heights with their new relationship, yet his boyfriend _still_ couldn't understand that Naruto now got anxious when he thinks people are watching him.

Forget how people would react to the news he was bi. Forget how people would react to the news that he was with Konoha's greatest destroyer once. Neither of those were that much of an issue to Naruto. The blond just didn't feel comfortable having people seeing him like _this_.

He could understand his boyfriend's frustration to an extent. This anxiety was a new development in their relationship. Naruto had made it clear when they first got together that he'd be fine with doing things with Kyuubi in public that he'd do with any girlfriend so he never used to have a problem holding hands in public, hugging him tightly for extended periods of time, quick kisses on the cheek. All the while he would joke to his friends that he and Kyuubi had some kind of in-joke explanation for their actions(he said that anyone finding out about them wasn't THAT much of an issue. It was still an issue although one that Naruto doesn't stress himself too much with). He was completely fine with it until a week ago on his birthday. Now he shied away from it all but Kyuubi had yet to try and understand why.

Though to be honest Naruto wasn't sure if he _wanted_ Kurama to understand.

Kurama sighed at Naruto's stony silence and said, "Look I'm not mad, well not THAT mad anyway. It's just, if you have some place in mind that you'd be completely comfortable with doing this there, then by all means tell me. I'm all ears you know and I would rather be in place where we can do this without you freaking out every five seconds."

A place he was comfortable with? How about the moon? Or the bottom of the ocean? Any place where no human can easily get to was fine with him.

It wasn't that he was suddenly embarrassed to be seen with Kyuubi.

It was that he was suddenly embarrassed to be in a romantic relationship.

Ignoring all of the 'who would ever date you?' questions that had been directed towards him throughout his childhood, Naruto was simply embarrassed at the fact that he was doing something he'd had never experienced before. To make matters worse, this was completely different from learning a new ninja technique. This time when he messes up(as he always does when trying something new), he didn't want anyone outside of Kurama pointing it out to him.

He didn't want Sakura telling him that he was probably gripping Kurama's hand too hard, even as a joke. He didn't want to hear Ino's lengthy lecture on 'the wrongs of his hugging technique', just in case he somehow miraculously lands a lover. He didn't want to hear Sasuke-...okay maybe not _Sasuke_. The Uchiha officially had less experience than him now, but Naruto could stand to hear less of his whining about how close he and Kurama were.

But most of all? He didn't want some random girl walking up to him and saying 'you know, if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't want you to do it like that'.

It was his first attempt at kissing Kurama in public, actually _kissing_ him, and he screwed it up. Admittedly, he was nervous and excited. It was his birthday and he wanted to do something drastic, like kiss his secret boyfriend in public and see the reactions and use those reactions to plan out how he's _finally_ going to admit that he and Kurama were in a relationship. If reactions were horrible, he could always play it off as a joke. But he didn't know what he what do if a reaction were condescending other than stand there with his mouth wide open like an idiot. It was the first step towards revealing everything and he stumbled. Badly.

Kurama himself never said anything _bad _about the quick-second, but messy kiss. But he never says anything at all when their kisses get messy. He wasn't there when the random guy went up to Naruto, but sometimes Naruto wished he _was_ there just to see his reaction. Would he agree? Or would he just simply scare the guy off for bothering Naruto and not say anything about it?

Whatever his reaction, it was still so incredibly _embarrassing_ to have someone comment on it! In private he could probably be as messy as he wants and his boyfriend wouldn't raise a stink about(having a slightly animalistic nature and all)! But in public, there's a different set of rules isn't there?

"Where are you comfortable kissing me?" Naruto finally asked as he still didn't know how to answer Kurama's request.

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Yeah. As long as I'm with you then it doesn't matter to me where we are. Unless we are on the opposite sides of bars."

"So you don't care at all who watches us? How you look doing things like this to people? If what you're doing feels good to me...so says other people?"

"If I never cared before why should I start now? In case you haven't noticed the opinion of your peers on my 'boyfriend technique' doesn't bother me at all. If you have a problem with how I'm doing things you'd tell me."

Figures that Naruto would have that kind of confidence in every area except this one. It would be nice if he could agree with Kurama. Just look him in the eye and tell him he's right and that everyone else's opinion on how they do things _don't_ matter especially since they don't know the whole truth about what's going on(and Naruto seriously wondered if they'd be like this is they did know.). But he couldn't. Not yet. All he could say was:

"They get on you about it too?"

"Oh God yes," Kyuubi then did an impression of a whiny voice. "'I know you're joking but if you ever seriously plan on pursuing someone you need to do this and stop doing this like this and you should do this this way. Oh who am I? I'm just some asshole who thinks I know what I'm talking about!'"

Naruto laughed heartily and Kurama smiled.

"I don't like it when other people try to dictate how I should treat you. Only you can tell me what to do. Just like how only you can tell me where you are comfortable doing this."

"You know what? Right here's fine," Naruto answered shifting a little. "Although this time can we do it a little softer?"

Kurama nodded his head and leaned forward to gently plant his lips on Naruto's.

As always Kyuubi gave him a little boost to get him out of his weak spell. Naruto wasn't quite at the confident level his foxy boyfriend was on, but he had a strong hope he would one day get there. His days of being the worst of the worst were over and he'll prove it. With a little practice, he thought wrapping his arm around Kurama's waist, he'll be good enough to satisfy Kurama(not that he doesn't already) _without _the nagging. He was already on his way!

The branches ruffled and out of habit, Naruto peeked his eye open, ready to blame the wind again. He saw a bird staring straight at them. Judging them, with its tiny, beady, black eyes.

"GAAAAAAH!" He shouted pushing Kurama away. The bird flew away startled and as Naruto profusely apologized to his lover who was several broken branches below, he thought that maybe he was going to need more time than he thought.

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

Gonna make this clear right now that Naruto is NOT talking about making-out, groping, or any 'intense' forms of affection. He simply wants to do small things that show he and Kyuubi are a couple(like hold hands, hug, quick kisses, etc.) without nagging from everybody. Cuz it is slightly affecting his self-esteem in a 'does Kyuubi find something wrong with what I'm doing and is just not saying anything?' sort of way(though luckily Kyuubi implies at the end that that way of the thinking isn't true ;3).

As for why others are so naggy, they are smarter than Naruto thinks and have a pretty good idea about what is going on and are now trying to 'annoy the truth out of them' so to speak lol.

And yeah there it is! I have an idea for 'Q' but since I'm pretty sure a lot people want to see other stories updated and I only have the basic idea for it and not a fully planned thing, this will just be a single update again.

Next is TINL which I promise you I am working on!

As always please tell me what you think :)!


	17. Q

And here is 'Q'!

Sorry but this will be a single update :(. I have ideas for other letters, but not the ones I need ideas for lol.

**NOTE/WARNING: Mention of crossdressing**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Queen<em>

_Every king has one._

"I heard a rumor about you. Explain it to me," Naruto said as he squatted in front of the resting Kyuubi.

"Oh joy. Should I care at all?"

"Don't worry, it's a good thing. Sort of the kind of thing you'd like," Naruto smiled. That caught Kyuubi's attention.

"Okay then. What is it?"

Clearing his throat Naruto announced, "I heard that you have royal blood in your veins. That you're the 'King of Tailed Beasts' because you're the strongest of them all. Wanna explain your thoughts and feelings on your secondary title?"

Kyuubi looked at the stick in Naruto's hand. "Is that supposed to be a microphone?"

"Yes."

"Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can you just play with me? I'm bored out of my mind here and have been for the past half hour."

Kyuubi sat up with a large grin on his face. "I can clearly see that. But alright I'll mess around with you. What were you asking again?"

Naruto smiled widely and in a fake reporter voice said, "King Kyuubi no Kitsune! That's the special title of yours that has been traveling around lately. How do you feel about being considered royalty?"

Kyuubi put on a show pretending to think. "I feel very good about it reporter person. I think if anyone deserves the title of king it is me. After I have the power to do anything I want and no one tops me. I have demonstrated the ability to completely crush the other tailed beasts and anyone who opposes me," he said smugly.

"Hm hm, not modest at all. I like that I really do. But let me ask you. What about the _responsibilities_ that come with being a king? Do you fulfill any and if so what?"

Kyuubi again pretended to think. Or at least, he looked like he pretended to think. But Naruto looked a little nervous when Kyuubi smiled a 'too innocent' smile at him.

"Well reporter person, to answer your questions in the most honest way possible, I have to say the only responsibility I have is getting myself a queen."

Naruto looked confused and at the same time skeptical.

"A queen?" His cheeks flushed a bit when Kyuubi leaned towards him.

"A queen. A romantic partner who can rule by my side. And I have to search for a queen that can be as competent as I am, a tough job to do but my queen would have little problem rising to the challenge," Kyuubi purred leaning even closer and brushing the blond's bangs out of his eyes.

"Uh...yeah but..."  
>"My queen also must be as playful as I am. A little mischievous so that we'll never be bored. But my queen must also be reasonable when the time calls for it."<p>

"Listen you-" The fox demon placed two fingers on Naruto's mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Hold on I'm not done yet. I just described to a little of what I need to search for. I'm responsible for getting a queen who is powerful, playful, and can think. But I haven't told you _how_ I'm fulfilling that responsibility. It is essential for this interview right?"

Naruto gulped loudly.

"Well reporter person," Kyuubi murmured in a low tone. "I first need to keep an eye out for the right person. Someone who embodies all the characteristics I'm looking for. Both physical," as Kyuubi said physical he rubbed Naruto's thigh making the blond squirm and inch a bit closer. "And mental," he finished looking into Naruto's eyes.

"And once I find someone who might fit the mold I..." Kyuubi trailed off with a grin. Naruto will explode in three, two, _and one_.

"I'm not a girl! Queens are girls and since you're looking right at me you should be looking for another king!"

Kyuubi sat back and crossed his arms. He pouted in a horrible attempt to hold back a smile. "But a king wouldn't meet the next criteria."

"What?"

"The next thing I do, is look and see if that person is wearing a skirt."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I think skirts are the sexiest human clothing there is. So if you could just go put one on then you'll be perfect."

Naruto's face reddened but Kyuubi could tell it what emotion drove it.

"If you're that embarrassed you could always do that Sexy Jutsu of yours first-OW!" Kyuubi rubbed his head where Naruto smashed the stick. Stomping away the blond yelled over his shoulder,

"Fuck no your majesty!"

Kyuubi laughed and shook his head in amusement before laying back down to rest again.

Later that night he would come home and when he opened the door his expression matched a kid's expression on Christmas morning.

"You look great."

Naruto stood in front of him, wearing his usual orange jacket, his usual forehead protector, and his usual ninja shows. But instead of his usual orange pants, a different orange garment covered his legs. Or to be more specific, his thighs. A discarded plastic bag with the receipt still inside laid next to his feet on the floor.

With an embarrassed blush on his face he tugged on the orange, pleated skirt with black lining and glared at the floor.

"I hope this makes you happy," he grumbled. "I feel like I've lost some self-respect doing this for you."

Although it did make him feel sexy...not that he'd admit that to his lover. His lover, who tilted his head in amusement.

"Well I did give you the choice to do Sexy Jutsu."

Naruto just closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly making Kyuubi laugh.

"Okay, okay! My poor queen looks so uncomfortable! Here how about I help you get it off?" He offered going to stand behind the embarrassed blond. Placing his hands on his shoulders(since Naruto had a very tight grip on the skirt), he tugged at the jacket.

"And while I'm at it I'll help you remove the rest of your clothes. It looks to me like they don't garner you much self-respect either," Kyuubi said planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto quickly brought his head up.

"Okay now you're just making fun of me!"

"..."

"..."

Kyuubi tugged at the jacket again. Naruto sighed with a smile and hesitantly let go of the skirt to unzip his jacket revealing that he wore nothing underneath.

"But yeah go ahead."

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

yeah I kind of have no idea what I did here. You'd figure since it's 'Q' it'd be easy since I have so few words to choose from...but this happened hehe.

Also I have NO problem with crossdressing. Just making that clear.

I hope to have an idea for 'R' soon, maybe 'S' too(I already have a 'T').

See my profile for updates on other stories(also I have a poll up! If anyone can just take the time to vote that'd be really great :)!)

Please let me know what you think!


	18. R

_Here's 'R' :)!_

First chapter of a double update :D! 'S' will be up right after this.

**IMPORTANT** NOTE:I am going on a mini, 3 week vacation tomorrow. But I'm going to a place where it looks like the only internet I can get is for a 3G tablet. I'll still bring my laptop to continue writing and so I'll try to find internet for it as well. But just in case I can't, don't expect an update until about the beginning of August :(. On the brightside I should have enough written for a pretty big updating spree lol.

**SECOND NOTE: **Soooooo on an earlier chapter...'F' I believe, I said that that would be the only chapter not in Naruto's or Kyuubi's POV...yeah as of tonight/this morning that statement is false :P.

This chapter is in Sakura's POV again but it has Kyuubi's POV at the end.

And 'S' is in Kakashi's POV with Naruto's POV at the end.

Hope everyone's okay with that(it can be a theme for this double update lol)

With all of that said please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Rough<em>

_Where'd you get those marks?_

"Alright this looks like a good spot. Team 7, we'll rest here," Kakashi called back to his team before presumably heading off to get some water(it was his turn). The sole blond muttered a "finally" before he and the rest of the genin dropped their bags on the ground. Sakura collapsed onto her bag, frantically fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm so hot," she whined. This heat was ridiculous. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she was forced to pull out her 'hot weather' outfit(a shirt-skirt combo with her midriff bared) and forsake her usual, knee-length shorts for a shorter pair. Naruto was also affected as he traded in his usual orange jacket for a no-sleeve orange jacket and his orange pants were rolled up to his knees. Even Sasuke and Kakashi changed their attire to no-sleeved shirts to keep up in this heat.

And yet they all felt as hot as the sun. Well, except Kyuubi. Sakura looked at the red-haired boy oddly. She understood that he was a tailed beast. But she didn't understand how he could walk around in 100+ degree weather like he was literally the coolest guy around. He had on a long-sleeved shirt! Yes it looked thin, but she still felt like sweating when she looked at it.

Sakura understood that Kyuubi wasn't human. But if he could go around looking like one, some parts _had_ to be human-like right?

"Aren't you hot?" She finally asked. Kyuubi paused in his unpacking and looked at her.

"No I feel fine."

"But you're wearing long sleeves in this insane weather. It's not natural!"

"Maybe not to you. But the sun annoys my skin when it's hot like this."

Annoys his skin? How? He has a tan.

"Well that's what sunblock is for and I have some that you can use. Just please take off your shirt, it's making me even hotter!"

Instead of answering the newest member of Team 7 turned to Naruto who was resting on his pack with his arm over his eyes.

"Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Naruto barely moved and uttered a barely audible, "too hot..."

"Alright," Kyuubi shrugged. "Since you are so insistent." And he pulled his shirt off.

Sakura slightly gasped at the sight of Kyuubi's bare back. It wasn't the toned muscles and really nice figure that made her stare, although they helped, it was what was on his back that grabbed her attention.

Scratches.

Pinkish-red lines etched in his shoulder blade and at the nape of his neck down to the curve of his lower back. What in the world? With her limited medical knowledge, the pinkette could see the marks weren't that recent(which made sense as they have been together all morning and Sakura hasn't seen Kyuubi get injured). But they obviously weren't old either.

"Hn, what happened Kyuubi? Did you lose a fight?" Sasuke mockingly asked from where he rested, close to Naruto. If the heat wasn't so great and something else didn't hold her attention, Sakura would've been more than shocked at Sasuke's attitude. Admittedly, she probably should've seen it coming. She has noticed that Sasuke had been subtly growing more and more hostile towards the newest addition to their team. But she didn't expect this kind of behavior.

"Wow Uchiha, I didn't know you cared," Kyuubi answered back in the same mocking tone. Sasuke glared at him, his dark eyes full of hatred and contempt. Sakura decided to intervene before the conflict could even have a chance to escalate. It was too hot for anyone to be fighting.

"Well, I do Kyuubi-san. Seriously, what happened to you," Sakura asked genuinely concerned. Kyuubi was just like Naruto in that neither of them ever had an injury that lasted very long. They were practically auto-medics or something. "Was it a fight?"

Instead of grimacing or glaring, Kyuubi grinned. "You could say that," he said. Sakura wasn't too affected by the heat to _not_ notice the quick glance Kyuubi gave to Naruto. Naruto, who was suddenly really interested in his pack.

"It was a very physically strenuous activity. I don't blame Naruto for getting a little rough," Kyuubi elaborated.

"Rough? Naruto? Doing what?" She looked at Naruto. And it was him who answered.

"I'm sorry," although it was clear he wasn't, "but that's not really important to know at this time."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Naruto said that oddly, as if he was carefully considering which words to use. The redness in his face, the sweat pouring down his forehead, and the way he kept adjusting his jacket could all easily be explained away by the heat. Sakura's inquisitive mind quickly got to work anyway.

"But I'm trying to imagine what other than a fight you could be rough at. Rough enough to give Kyuubi-san those scratches..."

"Sakura-chan don't worry! Kyuubi's just exaggerating. I'm as gentle as a lamb and I love being that way honest!"

"Those scratch marks say otherwise Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was so cute when his face was flushed, no matter the situation. Kyuubi hid his snickers from the bickering blond their female teammate(he ignored Sasuke). He was also cute when he was trying to lie and failing miserably at it.<p>

That kinky, little sex maniac was as rough as they come, especially when he's excited. Kyuubi knew this and he loved it. He also knew that nothing excited Naruto more than seeing his mark.

So he had to put a halt on his advanced healing and that took up a bit of chakra, it was worth it he decided. The way Naruto was looking him in between replies to Sakura suggested things are going to get extra rough tonight.

And besides that, he himself liked the marks. They held special meaning to him. They were slight wounds made in a fit of passion and love. Given to him by Naruto as a way for the blond to say he _needed_ him when his voice was too hoarse from screaming or when he went silent because of the divine pleasure he was experiencing.

His blunt, human nails would dig into his back, leaving temporary crescent-shaped marks. And they would drag down, pulling Kyuubi closer, silently speaking to him of Naruto's desire.

And if it did cause him pain, then there was a real thin line between it and pleasure.

So Kyuubi considered the marks trophies from last night. Special tributes to the great sex. They deserved to stick around longer didn't they? And even after they aren't 'fresh wounds' anymore, Kyuubi still feels the tingle. That's more than enough reason to keep them around.

And so what if the downside is situations like this? Kyuubi was still getting the hang of what is or isn't appropriate for humans not intimate with him to know about. It's not like he cared or even felt embarrassed about what was going on right now.

Maybe Naruto doesn't either. The blond was hiding a smile as he continued his arguing with Sakura. But he was also adjusting his jacket. Pulling it closer and making sure it hid the pinkish-red lines etched on his body.

Lines that also mysteriously _didn't_ disappear last night.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Hope it doesn't look too rushed! I wanted to get this up quickly before I leave.

Please let me know what you think!


	19. S

And here is 'S'!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Scrutinize<em>

_Keep watching, you'll never stop us._

He could see them clearly. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job pretending to read his book, but that didn't really matter to him. The two main characters in this Icha Icha novel don't need his attention now, but the two people(or rather one person and one demon) did.

They were sitting across from one another, too close in his opinion. Their knees were touching. They were working on hand signs while Sasuke and Sakura did training of their own to the side. The demon was still new to the ninja field and it was up to his student to help him get the hang of it. But Kakashi had his eye on them. He was painfully aware that his sensei's son and murderer were getting along better than they used to.

Look at them now. Silly smiles on their faces as they raced through all of the seals as fast as they could in some sort of competition. Naruto's laughter loudly sounding in the air as the Nine Tails messed up. He corrected him every time. And if it was just verbal correction Kakashi would see less of a problem. But Naruto was always physical in his demonstrations. He leaned over the slightest bit, so that the spiky ends of his blond hair would brush against red hair. He scooted closer if he could. He would grab Kyuubi's hands and slowly move them to the correct position. Raise a pinky or lower a thumb, he would do everything until the demon's hands were in the perfect position.

But then Naruto's hands would linger for a few unnecessary seconds. They would stay on the demon's hands, but not still. His sharp, trained eyesight could catch it. A tan finger rubbing a few tiny circles or a few long strokes on a slightly clawed hand. Sapphire blue eyes would then glance over at the formally pouting, but now interested face. Tan eye lids would go to half mast, and dark blond lashes would bat just two times before eyes closed and a satisfied smile stretched across his student's face.

Then, and only then, would Naruto lean away.

And he would murmur, "There. That's how you make the hand sign." His voice would have a silky smooth quality to it. A silky smooth quality that a very handsome and experienced ninja like him knew was typically reserved for more private instructions.

The demon would hold up his hands, not moving them at all from the position Naruto set them in, and inspect them. Once the position has been mesmerized, he would look at his sensei's son, murderous red eyes bright in gratitude and appreciation, and he would communicate a silent little thank you that was meant to only be picked up and understood by Naruto. Naruto would smile back, his eyes would say more than 'you're welcome'. There was a plethora of secret statements in those blue pools. Statements that could only be picked up and understood by the tailed beast. Silly smiles would appear on their faces and the cycle would begin again.

He should be making sure the Nine Tails understands one of the most basic and fundamental foundations of being a ninja. That was the job he was given. That was the job he eagerly took up, too eagerly. He was all too happy to allow Sasuke and Sakura extra training time and forsake his own training to help Kyuubi.

It's for review, he had said.

Kyuubi is my responsibility anyway, he had whispered to Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke went off without a second thought. And even now they were in their own little world of training.

But Kakashi caught it all. Behind his guilty pleasure book he watched and analyzed every action Naruto and Kyuubi did. Kakashi could argue that he wasn't a people-person like some of his comrades, but there were certain social cues; certain actions that even he could understand the intention behind.

But that didn't mean he would to believe it. His opinion of what _could_ be wasn't one of disgust per se. But of anger and of protective worry. He was an adult now, not the childish and depressed teenager that left a baby Naruto in the care of the village. He was old enough to take Minato's and Kushina's place as Naruto's protector. He was in charge of helping decide who was or wasn't right for the orphaned boy.

A boy or a girl, it didn't matter to him. As long as the person was nice. As long as the person was noble. As long was the person was _human_ and without a history of destroying villages, festering hate and malice, and murdering innocent, loving, caring people who have a huge place in his-in the village's-heart. And would the true parents approve?

Kakashi didn't think so.

But another thing Kakashi had learned in his long career is that things sometimes aren't what they appear to be. And teenagers, particularly ones like Naruto, liked to be rebellious and piss off authority figures. The sharingan user had no concrete proof of what could be _really_ going on between his student and the demon. And so that's why that's all it is, _could be_. There was no 'definitely is'. There is only 'could be'.

So he kept an eye out. And he will continue keeping an eye out for his sensei's and Kushina's son. He will keep watching and scrutinizing those little actions between the two. And he will keep trying his best to tell himself it's all 'maybe' not 'definitely'. Its Naruto being bratty and Kyuubi playing along.

It could be something, but without proof it is nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"You're sensei is watching us like a hawk again,"<em> Kyuubi pointed out in his and Naruto's mental connection as he continued going through the hand seals. Naruto, without missing a beat, glanced over to see that Kyuubi was right. Kakashi was indeed watching them carefully while pretending to read his Icha Icha book.

_"He's trying to study our every body language and pick up the cues. He's looking for proof."_

_"Let him,"_ Naruto thought back. He didn't care. He had experience dealing with overprotective figures thanks to Iruka. But at the same time Kakashi isn't the loud, confrontational Academy teacher who could easily be swayed with a determined boast. And this isn't a typical situation him.

But Naruto still didn't care.

Kyuubi made him happy and that's what mattered the most. He's an adult now. He was recognized as one the moment he picked up his ninja forehead-protector. Say what you want about his maturity level, but it cannot be denied that he is fully capable of making his own decisions that impact his life.

And the biggest decision with the biggest impact is the one he made regarding his love life. He made it happily and he made it consciously after much thought. The red-eyed man in front of him with the silly smile on his face was the one for him and he wasn't going to allow _anybody_, especially not the people who weren't even there for him until he became a recognized adult, try and change that.

This time he stumbled with the hand seals. Kyuubi reached forward and with a great amount of care brushed a blond bang out of his eye.

"You need to be able to see the hand signs you're making right?"

Kyuubi's fingers then slowly trailed from Naruto's hair down his cheek, lingering there for a few seconds before he finally pulled away. He did that on purpose. Naruto knew he did. And Naruto felt the strongest urge to kiss him for doing that. Kakashi had to be looking at them with an absolutely livid expression. But he didn't care. Their bond transcended the approval of authority and that's what made him happy. So he showed it by smiling his biggest smile and filling his eyes with adoration for the person who has been by his side since the beginning.

_'Analyze that.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>And so ends the double update!

I reeeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to do something like this lol. Again I hope it doesn't look rushed or anything! I had fun writing the prose haha.

About 'T'. I have an idea and have written the outline/parts of the chapter, but I'm not ready to upload it.

Please let me know what you think :D!

Please let me


	20. T

Here is 'T' :)!

Sorry for the bit of a wait. I just got Sims 3 lol. But to make up for this...

Quadruple update :D!

Yep I'm gonna upload 'T', 'U', 'V', and 'W' right now. Yaaaaay haha. 'T' is the only decently length one though(I broke 2000 words again :P. EDIT: Broke 2300 words. So I have failed my goal of staying below 2100).

_Anon Reveiw Reply_

_story lover- Well then I guess you're gonna love this update :D. I find it easier to to do more than one update for this story than any other lol._

_Guest- Thank you very much :)! I hope you like 'U' then because that is another KyuubixDark!Naruto :D!_

_Guest 2- Thank you very much as well!_

That's it

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Terror<em>

_Phasmophobia..._

"You call yourself the ultimate evil."

"Technically a living mass of malevolence."

"Whatever same thing. But can you fare Mr. Malevolence against the evils on the screen? How does your meager 'evil' compare to…THESE three evils!" Naruto whipped out three DVD cases, each showing three iconic monsters of horror. "And this room!" Naruto pulled out a fourth DVD showing a recent horror flick, 1111. "And many more!" He said gesturing to the huge pile of horror films.

Kurama didn't look impressed from where he sat on Naruto's bed.

"What are we doing now?"

"TONIGHT! My dear Kurama IN our cozy pajamas, ON my comfortable bed, WITH some delicious popcorn and soda in hand, WE are going to be watching evil on the big screen! Horror movie marathon! I went out and got as many as I could for us to enjoy! It's gonna be sweet!" Naruto exclaimed shoving a DVD into his small TV with an attached DVD player.

"Are you sure we should be doing this in the middle of night? We have a mission with your team tomorrow and I don't think they will be happy if you show up sleep deprived because you were too afraid to go to sleep."

"They're your teammates too," Naruto automatically said sitting next to Kurama with a bowl of popcorn and the remote.

"And I won't get scared from this! Come on you know me better than that!"

"But there is something you're afraid of that is a typical horror thing. Now if I could just remember what it is..." Naruto waved him off.

"Don't be silly! Vampires, werewolves, crazy psycho killers, haha bring it on! I can even handle a demon or two," the blond winked. "First up! A slasher flick.

* * *

><p>"So what'd you think?" Naruto asked excitedly. He personally thought the movie was a nice gorefest, but he frowned when he saw Kurama just looked confused.<p>

"A crazy human goes around killing pretty stupid humans for making fun of him. How is that supposed to be evil?"

"Well the way he killed them was pretty horrific. And he didn't kill all of them. That one guy killed himself."

"But he has a sympathetic motive. Who hasn't dreamed of torturing their enemies? The ninja profession is based off of that too right?"

Naruto didn't bother combating the ninja accusation because it was discussion for another day. So he instead focused on the first part. ""Um. Well there are people who know the difference between fantasizing about getting revenge and actually doing it. And I think that's the point. Intentions may mean a lot in a long run, but it's his actions that make him the bad guy. Remember when I was little and I wanted to put my teachers in a pot of boiling water? Did I do that? Noooo."

"Yeah but there is no way you could possibly get away with it. This guy was alive at the end and free to run around and kill some more. What's the moral here?" It wasn't like Kurama was trying to be annoying. It's just he was honestly curious about what sort of moral he was supposed to pick up from this. This movie was entertaining in its own right but he didn't get who he was supposed to be rooting for at all.

"I...don't want to argue about this! That was for the scary factor and to hint at a sequel. The moral you're supposed to pick up is..."

"Is...?"

"Scary movies don't teach morals. Just watch this with the mindset that you are going to be entertained and everything will be cool."

"Alright," the red-head shrugged. He could do that actually. When he wasn't straining his brain trying to figure out who he should hate more, he was having fun seeing the gruesome deaths. "What's next?"

Naruto grinned a foxy grin and held up a movie. "Werewolves."

They went through half of the movies pretty quickly. The other half were stashed away for a later horror-themed marathons but at 12:30 in the morning Naruto was still hyped up on caffeinated soda, buttery popcorn, and watching movies with his new buddy Kurama, who was the finest critic in the art of killing. That man could spew beautiful words.

But anyway, he wanted to watch one more movie. So with a yawning Kurama's okay he reached into the pile and pulled out a DVD case that made him pale.

"I-I got a ghost movie?" Naruto frowned. "Oh God," he whimpered softly. "I must've accidentally grabbed it by mistake!"

"Didn't you tell me to always check the receipt incase stuff like this happens?"

"Shut up," Naruto snapped even though he was right. But his cheeks turned a little blue as he looked at the ghost movie he held at arm's length.

"We don't have to watch it if you're scared Naruto."

"I-I am not scared haha. It's just a movie."

"No way," Kurama crossed his arms. "I remember now, it's ghosts that you're afraid of. Ghostaphobia right?"

"I do not have ghostaphobia!" Naruto stomped his foot. "If I can handle the ninja life I can handle this stupid movie just fine!"

"I think the ghost heard you call its movie stupid," Kurama grinned mockingly.

"Really?!" Naruto dropped the case on the floor and jumped five feet away from it.

"Hahaha! Okay yeah, you're scared," the fox demon laughed. With his cheeks red in embarrassment Naruto repeated himself.

"I am not SCARED! And I'll prove it to you!" He marched over to the movie case and in a few quick seconds had the movie out of its case and into the TV, ready to be played. As Naruto plopped down next to him, Kurama snickered at his bravado.

"You don't have to Naruto. I'm just messing-"

"Quiet!" Naruto shouted, his attention on the TV. "The NOT scary movie is starting."

Kurama shook his head as he quieted down. Naruto was determined to prove to his demon that he could get through this movie without getting scared. Kurama meanwhile, was prepping his body and his ears for the grabbing and screaming that was going to commence.

* * *

><p>"Kurama," Naruto squeaked in the dark room. "Kurama wake up."<p>

The fox demon just snored away.

"Kurama!" Naruto squeaked once more. "The movie's over. Wake up!" He shook the sleeping demon for added measure and to his immense relief, tired red eyes blinked opened.

"Hm?"

"The movie's over."

"Oh. Already?" He wondered looking at the clock. It blinked 1:20AM. That was a short movie.

"It was a short film."

"Oh. Why are you talking like that? You sound like a high-pitched mouse."

It was then that Kurama noticed Naruto's incredibly pale skin, wide eyes, and the fact that he was gripping him like a life line.

"Well I see it was a short film that definitely scared you. I tooooooold you."

Naruto glared harshly at him. "Shut up!"

"When did I fall asleep?"

It was then that Naruto shoved off of him. He was kind of rough too annoying Kurama immensely. It was NOT his fault his vessel was scared.

"You fell asleep before the really scary parts! And how dare you do that-you were supposed to watch the whole this with me!"

"I was tired! And nothing was happening in the beginning so I decided to take a quick snooze! I didn't know the film would be over in less than an hour!"

"No excuses! You were supposed to watch the movie with me!"

"Was I supposed to turn into a scared little rabbit as well?"

"Don't-"

"You said you could handle it and that you wouldn't be scared!"

"Yeah because you were supposed to help me feel safe!"

"It was a dumb movie!"

"It's your fucking fault we watched it in the first place!"

"There you go with the blame game again! This was YOUR idea AND you were the one who got the movie!"

"Well you can't blame me for blaming you because most of the bad things that happen to me are YOUR fault anyway!"

"Is that so?!"

"Yes it is so!"

They were practically nose to nose, glaring into each other's eyes. Naruto knew he was lashing out only because he really was scared and was upset that Kurama was being mean to him for it. He didn't mean what he was saying and later on he'll likely apologize for it, but right now he was too mad. Kurama could see that too, but he was mainly upset at the last thing Naruto said.

Really? Everything was his fault? Everything that has ever happened to Naruto was a result of Kurama being sealed into him as a baby(which is exactly what he was acting like right now)? Tch! Yeah right! Kurama was determined to prove that statement wrong.

"Well then. For tomorrow's mission, you have my word that nothing bad that happens to you will be my fault."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>"Just hold onto me and you'll be alright," Kurama reassured a cowering Naruto, who was cutting off the blood flow to his arm. But Kurama didn't point that out, probably because the poor boy looked so frightened.<p>

"What are the chances?" He asked quietly looking around the interior of the large dark house. "A haunted house for a mission? What are the chances?" He asked shakily holding Kurama's arm closer. Kurama winced.

"Well they said 'allegedly'. That means they don't know for sure if there are ghosts running around here. They just suspect it."

Naruto gulped.

"And even if there are ghosts in here, I won't let any of them hurt you. I promise."

Naruto sent a small, grateful smile in Kurama's direction but at the sound of a strange and loud knocking, he quickly lost that smile. With a short but loud yelp, he literally jumped on his red-haired companion. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurama's shoulders and his legs tightly around the boy's waist, shivering and burying his face into his neck.

"Naruto it's okay! That was probably just this house creaking," Kurama tried to assure him.

"W-Why would this-this house creak like that?"

"Probably because it's old? I'm only guess-" Naruto looked at him. "I mean I'm saying that with complete confidence. You know how a granny or a grandpa's bones make creaking sounds when they are really, really old? It's like that."

That metaphor did work in calming Naruto down a little, but he still held onto Kurama. The fox demon didn't mind doing the walking for the both of them, he only wished Naruto would adjust himself juuuuust a bit so that it would be a bit more comfortable for him. Kurama would ask to carry Naruto in his arms but he wondered if the blond had a limit to what he was willing to do in fear. 'Being carried like a girl' might just be that limit.

The two were silent for several minutes as Kurama kept walking. The mission required them to find a specific object that might just be at the very back of the house. Both were hoping that it would be one, smooth walk to the back...until they came across a forked hallway.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kurama exclaimed looking down both hallways going in the opposite direction. He sighed in frustration before saying, "Maybe they both go to the very back."

Naruto's anxiety-filled, blue eyes hesitantly looked down one hallway before looking down the other. Both were dark, both had strange noises, both were scary because he was suddenly reminded of the movie again. It had a situation just like this. Teeth chattering loudly, Naruto tightened his grip on his demon.

Kurama grunted a bit in pain. "Naruto..."

"I-I know Kakashi-sensei asked us to split up if necessary but..." He didn't want either of them to go alone. The thought of being terrorized by a ghost that haunts this place was terrifying, but not as scary as the thought of Kurama being killed by one like in the movie.

"I won't leave your side," Kurama said. And he said it so seriously that Naruto completely believed him. The blond looked at him speechless for a few seconds before slowly loosening his hold and letting go off of the red-head. Once Naruto was on the ground, Kurama picked a random hallway.

"We can check that one out first," he said pointing to his left. "If it's not down there then we'll come back here and go down the other one."

"You sure that won't waste a lot of time?"

"They can wait for us," Kurama shrugged. "We can just say we had to move slowly because this place was falling apart. I'm sure they'll believe that excuse looking at this old place."

Reassured, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. But Kurama could see he still looked nervous. So he grabbed his hand when he said, "come on."

They walked down the dark hallway in silence, but as minutes passed and nothing supernatural happened to either of them(except for the odd and scary sounds but Kurama gave him rational explanations for each), Naruto began to feel less and less afraid. He also began to feel more and embarrassed about his earlier behavior.

"Hey Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Can you not...you know...tell anyone about this?"

"My lips are sealed," the tailed beast grinned.

With a large, thankful smile, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kurama again. But this time, it wasn't a vice grip of terror, but a soft hug of gratitude.

"Thanks Kurama. You're the reason I feel so safe."

"Yeah sure," the demon answered with a nervous grin as he stared at the man standing where they once were. Someone could've easily broken into this house, but this guy gave him a chill. After a closer look Kurama realizes he wasn't afraid of ghosts like Naruto but he still needed to tighten his grip on the blond's hand and quickly pull him down the hallway shouting that they needed to move really fast.

The man staring at them was see-through.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

I tried to be scary at the end because I **_LOVE_** all things horror. But I don't know if I succeed or not :X(hope it wasn't too bad at the very least...it's something I'll practice).

I know the word for fear of ghosts is 'phasmophobia' but it didn't look like a word Naruto or Kyuubi would know lol.

Hope you enjoyed that :D! Please tell me what you think!


	21. U

Here's 'U'.

As I said, the pairing here is KyuubixDark!Naruto. I refer to Dark!Naruto as 'Naruto' though so I hope no one gets confused haha.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Unlucky<em>

_Help me feel lucky again._

"This is some straight up bullshit!" Kyuubi watched as Naruto once again threw an imaginary chair against the walls in front of his cages where it once again broke into imaginary pieces.

"I'm cramped up, ignored, pushed aside, and for what!?"

All of this he says to the guy stuck in the cage. He's lucky that same guy loves him(and his anger) so much.

"He's killing us out there! He really is!"

But that didn't mean Kyuubi liked being reminded of what he already knew.

"Naruto as enjoyable as it is to watch you stew with rage, could you rage about something else?"

The Naruto in front of his stopped what he was doing and faced the beast behind bars. His black eyes added a particular sting to the harsh glare he was giving Kyuubi. But Kyuubi being Kyuubi, he found the sight more hot than intimidating.

"It just pisses me off that I'm stuck in here, CONSTANTLY ignored, while he's out there getting us killed over some stupid, nonexistent friendship and other foolishness! And he won't ever, ever listen to me! I must be the unluckiest self-born from the original's dark emotions in the world!"

"That must be a really small category," Kyuubi yawned. Naruto stomped his foot.

"Other nimrods embrace their dark side why can't this idiot?!"

"Aww is that all you want? A hug?"

"Shut up! Try being helpful for once you stupid furball!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi laughed loudly from where he stood behind bars. He really couldn't help himself. When the real Naruto was in one of these 'moods' he was just so touchy and every little thing he said could be taken the wrong way. He loved this side of Naruto. He was so much more entertaining.

"Quit laughing!"

Kyuubi didn't stop.

"I'm not kissing you if you don't stop laughing at me!"

Kyuubi stopped. He wasn't about to push this thing too far. Looking at Naruto now, black eyes bright, breathing heavily, pouty lips, face red from shouting; how he would hate to not be able to kiss _that_.

"Alright you want to know what's up? You're different, even your naive, outwardly self is different."

"Obviously!" Naruto spat.

"And by different I mean he doesn't bend as easily to the dark voices, well _us_, inside his head. Makes me wonder how different he, and you, would be if he just decided to listen to you and maybe me. It would probably be very interesting."

"And impossible," Naruto sighed sitting down. "I'm not even on his radar. He focuses on everyone and everything but me. Does he realize how alone that makes me feel?"

"How could you feel alone," Kyuubi scoffed. "You have me."

Naruto looked up at him in surprise and quietly said, "You're right."

A huge smile formed on his face as he stood up from his cross-legged position. "You're right! I have you! And you know what? You're all I really need. Yeah us two working together make for the best team ever. I'm so lucky _I_ was the one who caught your eye!"

"That's not what you said before," Kyuubi smirked. Because it pleased it him how the boy who once hated him now couldn't get enough of him. Though to be fair, it was the exact same way with his feelings regarding Naruto. Naruto who grinned a sexy grin and sauntered up to his cage, swinging those alluring hips in a way that made Kyuubi stare.

"Yeah well I was a cautious person who didn't like you because you caused everything wrong that has ever happened to me. But I have seen the error of my ways and one day that lug that controls will have to see the error of things too."

"Naruto..."

"Okay, okay I'll get over it. For now. Because now I want you to give neglected little me some loving?" He said holding his arms out towards Kyuubi.

In human form, Kyuubi grinned.

"You'll have to come to me."

"Heh. Always," Naruto said as he ran into the demon's arms.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

So this is the one that gave me the most trouble because I had a scene in my head(Dark!Naruto destroying a chair while Kyuubi watches) but I had no idea what word/story I could attach it to. Finally it came to me and this was made!

Hope you enjoyed this one too! Please let me know what you think!


	22. V

And here's 'V'.

Not much to say this time.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Violet<em>

_Violet…such a pretty color don't you think?_

"You have made such a mess," Naruto said shaking his head. Kurama blinked and put his paint brush down.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Look at what you did to my wall!" Naruto gestured both of his hands at the wall. "I thought you understood that when I let you paint in here to keep the paint on the _paper_ Kurama."

Kurama snorted. "This little piece of crap couldn't hold all of my artistic creativity. Besides, I think it's nice!" Kurama grinned and went to go stand next to a frowning Naruto. He put his hands in front of him and made the universal hand-gesture when looking at a picture.

With one eye closed and his tongue hanging out, Kurama said, "yep! It looks great to me." He turned to grin at Naruto who didn't appear to feel the same way.

"It's just some splatters of paint Kurama."

"Not _just _splatters of paint Naruto. Splatters of red and blue paint!" Kurama corrected him. Naruto gave him an irritated glare.

"How's that supposed to make it better? Sakura-chan and Ino both told me that red and blue look tacky together! They're also coming over tonight and once they see this wall they'll tear me a new one!" Naruto shouted. Kurama blinked at him and then slowly turned to look at the wall. He studied for a long while and just as Naruto was about to ask him what he was thinking about Kurama spoke.

"I think your friends are wrong."

"Huh?"

Kurama didn't answer and he walked over to the wall. He leaned down to pick up a paintbrush with red paint on it and smirked at Naruto.

"Red and blue do not look tacky together. Maybe apart from each other yes. But together…" Kurama trailed off as he took the paintbrush and painted on a spot of blue paint. Naruto watched mesmerized as the seemingly ugly blue and red mixed together to make a beautiful new color.

"Violet?" He whispered. Kurama grinned at him.

"Yep! When you mix red and blue together you get violet. I think it's a pretty color don't you?"

"Yeah…Ahaha yeah! And Ino will surely love it!" Naruto exclaimed finally smiling. He ran over and grabbed a paintbrush with blue paint then went to stand next to Kurama. Kurama blinked at him.

"You're gonna help?"

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"I thought you had to set up dinner for your friends tonight," Kurama said. Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"That can wait. I think it'll be more fun to paint this wall. I'd rather…spend more time with you," he mumbled with a small blush on his face. Kurama blinked before sporting a small blush of his own.

"Well, I'd rather have you here with me," he finally said. Naruto turned towards him and smiled shyly. Kurama smiled back and their eyes met.

Red met blue.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Hearts racing and butterflies in stomachs fluttering.

"Let's," Kurama finally said, "make this wall look nice together."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. They both, reluctantly, turned towards the wall and started painting. Naruto's face still felt hot and his heart beat sounded loudly in his ears. He had no idea how to calm himself down from such an intimate moment until Kurama spoke.

"Hey, little fun fact here. Did you know that violet is one letter away from violent? That's why it's my favorite word."

And then maybe it was because of how high he felt but Naruto laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Hope it wasn't too corny or anything haha. The word 'violet' just came to me. I did want to do 'violeNt' but I couldn't think of a story fast enough soooooo here it is.

Please tell me what you think :)!


	23. W

And finally, here is 'W'!

Um, _**please**_ see the bottom A/N!

And please enjoy :D_!_

* * *

><p><em>Wild<em>

_That was so crazy!_

"Oh my God," Naruto moaned as he rolled onto his back. He put his hands over his eyes. "That was wild. That was crazy. That shouldn't have happen!" He exclaimed letting his hands fall to his sides. Kurama rolled over to face the blond and smirked.

"But it didn't happen," he said. "And _you_ enjoyed it."

Naruto panted heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. Everything that had just happened was whirling around in his mind making him incredibly confused, disorientated and…

"That was wild. That was crazy. And it shouldn't have happened. But it did. It did happen. Can it happen again?" He asked turning towards Kurama who grinned widely.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Naruto panted as he fell forward on the bed. Kurama was on his hand so he decided to skip the 'placing them over his eyes' part.<p>

"That was wild. Again. That was crazy. Again. That shouldn't have happen. Again."

"But it did happen," Kurama panted. "Again."

"Rrrgh! I don't know what…I…" Naruto trailed off. Kurama wanted nothing more than to pull Naruto into his arms and fall asleep. But the boy looked so confused and lost that Kurama knew the best thing to do now was to let him think. He felt a little anxious when he saw Naruto's face dawn in realization.

"Naruto?" He hesitantly called out. It was easy to believe Naruto was joking with the 'this shouldn't have happened' statement. Especially since _he_ initiated the second round. And hell, he initiated the first! But Naruto did have waiting for him. And despite the past few amazing months, Kurama was scared Naruto would regret this.

"That was wild. That was crazy. It shouldn't have happened. But it did. It shouldn't have happened again. But it did. It was wild. And it was crazy. And…And…I want to do it again!" Naruto finally said. Kurama groaned. Sure it was what he wanted to hear but.

"Naruto I don't think I can get it up a third time around. This soon anyway." Naruto laughed. "No silly!" He rolled onto his side to face Kurama and scooted closer to him. Wrapping his arms around Kurama's back Naruto pulled the red-head so that they were touching foreheads.

"I mean I want this to happen again and again and again in general! I mean…you've been so good to me these past few months," Naruto whisper planting a kiss on Kurama's forehead. "And you're amazing…physically…Physically stimulating! That's what you are! A great kisser, great in bed, great to snuggle up to," and to emphasize his point Naruto scooted even closer so that their naked torsos were touching. He buried his face into Kurama's neck and continued speaking.

"You talk to me instead of just listening. You're fun and you understand what a good prank is. I just find you to be exactly what I'm looking for. So I want you to be my boyfriend!" Naruto smiled against Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama felt like smiling himself. Hell he felt like screaming and shouting and laughing. But…there was only one thing nagging at his mind.

"What about that Hinata-girl?"

"Ugh," Naruto groaned pulling away. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I didn't mean to ruin the mood," Kurama hastily said pulling Naruto back. Naruto shook his head.

"No you're right. I shouldn't wait to think about this. Hinata is my friend so I need to think about how to put her down in the nicest way possible…if I have to that is," he look Kurama straight in in the eye silently asking a single question.

Kurama pulled Naruto into a mind-blowing, passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away for air, Kurama smiled the true smile he only smiles around Naruto.

"Does that answer your question?"

Naruto had a love-struck grin on his face as nodded and pulled Kurama into another kiss.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

This ends the quadruple update :P. I hope the ending wasn't too corny XD. And hey for once it isn't Sasuke feeling one-sided feelings for Naruto(I was tempted though) but Hinata. Poor Hinata lol.

**NOTE:** I'm going into surgery today. Nothing serious, just getting my wisdom tooth pulled(son of a bitch it hurts). So I want to get Demons Can Love Too soon and hopefully I won't be too loopy on drugs to delay it much longer(although it would be great if in a drugged state I got a really great idea for either a new story or one of my existing stories lol).

If this at all affects my updating time for any of my stories I will update my profile to let anyone know. So be sure to check it if you want to know.

**NOTE 2: **I see in the poll that the mermaid/pirate story is winning by a lot! It looks like that may be the story I upload next haha. But I said the poll will end once this story ends and I'm not changing that so if anyone still wants to vote in it you still can.

Also just to be clear the poll is for what story I'm going to upload and work on FIRST. I'm still going to upload and work on the story that loses but it will come at a much later date. So anyone who votes for the story that loses don't worry :). Just because it lost doesn't mean it's never going to come.

And I guess that's it for important stuff.

So for the rest of this collection, I have 'Y' written and a good idea for 'Z'. Just stumped on 'X' haha.

Please tell me what you think of 'W' :)!


	24. X

Here is X!

This will be a double update so 'Y' is coming up soon!

First let me say I have a new beta! Her name is LadyOfBlu :).

Second let me say that this letter is a bit different in that romance is only heavily(heavily) implied instead of outright stated hehe. Oh and Sakura and Ino play a big role :P.

_Anon Review Reply_

_story lover- Thank you!_

That's all. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>XOXO,<em>

_Naruto_

It was a nice, sunny day and even though he was sitting in the park Kyuubi couldn't exactly enjoy the weather at the moment.

He was too busy reading. He wasn't reading a book or a scroll or anything productive really. It was a simple letter from Naruto, who was away on a mission and wouldn't be back in some time. When Kyuubi checked the mail this afternoon, Naruto's childish hand writing was the first thing he read amid the bills and junk mail.

He laughed at Naruto's retelling of the events of his mission so far, shook his head with an amused smile when the blond complained about his food options, and scowled whenever he read of an injury Naruto received from the enemy. But at the very end of Naruto's letter was a puzzling line to the nine-tailed fox.

_See you soon! I miss you!_

_XOXO,_

_Naruto_

XOXO? What the hell did that mean? Kyuubi prided himself on learning to read human language quickly, but this strange series of letters had never even been hinted at in all of his studies. XOXO...Was it some sort of secret code or something? Perhaps Naruto was expressing something about their relationship and wanted it to be in secret. Or maybe it's a secret ninja code. What if it means 'help'?

Does Naruto need his help? Or maybe he was right with his first guess. Kyuubi didn't know at all. He wished someone was around to tell him what this meant. Oh! Kyuubi perked up when he saw one Sakura Haruno walking down the street, laughing with that one blonde friend of hers. Being Naruto's teammate and one of his closest friends, without some kind of grudge against him, he found her easy to talk to. Besides if Naruto knew what XOXO meant then surely she did too.

"Sakura!" He called out. Both Sakura and Ino looked his way with curious glances before walking over.

"Hey what are you doing?" The pinkette asked.

"I need your help. Could tell me what XOXO means?"

To Kyuubi's confusion, both Sakura's and Ino's faces turned red like tomatoes and then Ino grinned a grin that would usually be seen on his own or Naruto's face.

"W-W-Where'd you see that?!" Sakura stammered out.

Kyuubi hesitated to let them know. He didn't want them to know about Naruto's letter; more so because he wanted to respect Naruto's privacy than out of any kind of embarrassment. Letters are usually very personal and when it's written to only ONE recipient it is only meant to be read by that recipient. That and he didn't want to share Naruto's letter if he could help it.

"Does it really matter?"

"Um-"

"Oh yes it does!" Ino quickly said nodding. "It matters a lot. Depending on who said XOXO it could mean a whoooooooole lot! So you have to tell us. Did someone say XOXO to you?"

"But-" Kyuubi tried to say but Ino frowned and quickly cut him off.

"If you don't tell us where you saw XOXO we can't tell you what it means right Sakura?"

Sakura kept her mouth firmly shut causing Kyuubi to raise an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he could trust what the Yamanaka was saying and it was even odder how Sakura wouldn't confirm her words.

"Right Sakura?" Ino repeated elbowing her best friend.

"Uh. Yeah actually. Ino's kind of right. It DOES matter who said XOXO and to whom," the blushing girl finally stuttered out.

Rats. Kyuubi wanted to keep the letter private...but he really wanted to know what XOXO means. And since it wasn't in any of Naruto's reading books...Besides wouldn't the letter become more intimate if he just knew why Naruto signed it that way? That was a good enough reason in the demon's mind.

"Oh. Well okay then," Kyuubi said finally holding his letter up. "Naruto wrote me this letter. I just read it now and at the end he signs it with an 'XOXO'. What does it mean?"

Kyuubi thought he was confused before, but he became really baffled when Ino burst out laughing. The blond held her stomach and bent over shouting, "OH MY GOD!"

Sakura was just standing there. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Was she in shock? And what the heck did Ino find so funny? And Sakura's silence and Ino's laughter didn't answer his question! Kyuubi was starting to get annoyed with their responses(or lack thereof) and the annoyance must've appeared on his face for Ino finally got her giggles under control.

Leaning on Sakura she said, "Ahahaaaa don't worry! I'm not even sure Naruto knows what that means."

"Well what does it mean?!" Kyuubi snapped. Ino held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Ahehe well like we said, its meaning really depends on who says it to who. The basic definition of it is," she leaned forward and with a wink said, "Hugs and Kisses."

Kyuubi froze. H-Hugs and kisses?! From Naruto?! To him?!

"To be specific," Ino continued. "'X's mean kisses and 'O's mean hugs. Now, where _meaning_ comes in is that it could be friendly hugs and kisses. You know, a friendly pat on the back or a friendly kiss on the cheek. Usually it's between lady friends," Ino added hugging the very still Sakura.

"Or at least, I think it is. I don't see too many guys sending each other hugs and kisses. But eh, not every guy is the same."

So Naruto sending him hugs and kisses would be unusual, but he did it anyway? In letter form? Like he wrote down XOXO because he wanted Kyuubi to imagine him actually kissing and hugging him? Right now? Even though he's across the county? But it's all friendly right? Is it?

"Of course it could also have romantic undertones...depending on the relaaaaaaaaaationship," Ino grinned a knowing grin at him.

He wished she would stop. How was he supposed to know if Naruto felt that way? It's not like the blond said anything before. And it's entirely possible Naruto didn't even know what he was writing when he wrote XOXO down. Because the idea of Naruto liking him romantically is NOT something Kyuubi wants to get his hopes way(way, way) high up on only for them to come crashing down by Naruto admitting he meant hugs and kisses in a _friendly_ way.

"You really think Naruto knew what he was writing here when he wrote this?"

"Mmmmm," Ino shrugged with an innocent smile. "I dunno. Maybe. He could've. He's protecting that princess from lala land isn't he?"

"Hoshigakure."

"Same thing. Anyways that girl would know what XOXO means. She could've told him."

"And how are you so sure that he's speaking with a romantic tone?" Kyuubi demanded. Ino took a step back. But not in fear. The look of mock shock on her face and the way she dramatically brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped showed that.

"Why Kyuubi! I never said _anything_ about Naruto being romantic."

Kyuubi paused and glared at the ground as he realized what trap he dug himself into. Shoot and this girl was a blabbermouth! Ino looked at him with a smirk.

"Naruto _could_ just be being friendly. Or you know, maybe he couldn't. He could be being romantic, maybe not. Maybe he is. What do I know? I COULD know something. I could know nothing. I could tell Naruto stuff, he could tell _me_ stuff. Or maybe we don't talk at all when stops by my store to buy gardening materials. Maybe. I am just a girl who knows exactly what Xs and Os mean. Doesn't mean I told Naruto before he left. Or did I? Maybe, I dunno."

Kyuubi glared at her. Her rambling worse than Naruto at his absolute worst!

"But what I _do_ know mister fox is that if you want to understand a bit more then your best course of action would be to grab a paper and pen and write a letter back to him," Ino then lowered her voice and cupped a hand around her mouth as if telling Kyuubi a secret. "And put a lot of Xs in there. He might like that. Maybe."

Kyuubi stomped away as Ino giggled loudly. Like he needed an annoying, teenaged, human girl to tell HIM what to reply to Naruto with. Xs and Os. Bunch of kisses. Hmph! Like she even knew what was going on!

"Bye!" Ino called waving to Kyuubi. Once he was out of sight she excitedly turned to her still companion.

"I know more than the nine-tailed demon fox! About Naruto! How cool is that?!"

Sakura said nothing. Ino continued speaking as if she did.

"I mean its sooooo obvious what's going to happen once Naruto comes back. You can feel it too right? I know it, I know it! Naruto always gets what he wants and Kyuubi, kukuku. Well, he always _gives_ Naruto what he wants as long as he wants it as well. I set up a match Sakura! I bet no one else could've done it but me! Because who else knew? Aren't I good Sakura? Sakura!" Ino shouted her best friend's face when she made no response. She even tried shaking the girl.

"What's wrong with you? Answer me!"

A very large smile stretched across the Haruno's face making Ino very nervous.

"Uh...Sakura?"

Sakura's voice could be heard all throughout the park.

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Someone told me Xs mean kisses and Os mean hugs and that has stuck with me. I know XOXO isn't really a word but all the x words I could find were words I couldn't make a story of.

And I know I said to a few people I was thinking of giving Dark!Naruto another try but this just came to me quicker lol.

Hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think!


	25. Y

And here is 'Y'!

Wow after this only one more letter left :D!

**NOTE:** I give a little reference back to 'T' in this one.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Yearning<em>

_I need you._

It had to have been at least midnight, but Naruto couldn't sleep. But it wasn't due to the sounds of the intense snow storm outside of his _**very **_sturdy little tent. It was actually because of the cold.

Naruto shivered once more and curled up tighter in his sleeping bag. His teeth chattered as he bitterly thought his sleeping bag was supposed to be warm. But a voice in the back of his head chided him for blaming the sleeping bag when he _knew_ that wasn't the problem. On its own, the sleeping bag was doing a great job(which is had to do since it was from Snow Country itself).

So that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Naruto's body was too used to the heat giving off by another person. Or more specifically, the body heat giving off by Kurama.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh. It was his own fault. He was the one who insisted he and Kurama get separate single tents instead of a double as they normally would've done. But he had his reasons! First off he wasn't blind. He saw how Kakashi looked at him and Kurama and he knew the silver-haired, sharingan user did NOT approve of their budding relationship. It was only a matter of time before he went to Tsunade and Jiraiya and they all sat him down to talk or worse, took Kurama away from him for a while. Kakashi had already been dropping some not so subtle hints that Naruto and Kurama should spend some time apart. A lot of time. _Far_ apart.

And then there was Sasuke. Naruto could see him staring at him from the corner of his eye while they were in the equipment store looking for sturdy tents that would last them throughout the snow storm. He knew Sasuke was just _waiting_ for him to say the words 'double tent' where then he would jump to share with him before Kurama could. He knew this because despite how hard the last Uchiha tried to hide it, Naruto could tell he was jealous. Just like how he could tell the boy had obvious feelings for him. So to avoid another awkward encounter which could lead to them talking about things Naruto _did not want to talk about_, Naruto could not even 'accidentally' buy a double tent and have Kurama room with him.

And it was because of those two reasons Naruto had to lie in this cramped, single tent, freezing beyond belief. Naruto wanted nothing more than to just sneak over to Kurama's tent to lay with his warm human body. But if he couldn't get up before everyone else, it would make for a very awkward morning-after in which he would have to explain to his team why he wasn't in his tent and deal with them all coming up with their own conclusions.

And Naruto's true feelings for his demonic companion eluded even him. He knew _liked_ Kurama. And he knew he _cared_ about Kurama and hated to see him hurt. And he knew he definitely enjoyed the red-head's company. A fellow prankster at heart, he was always good for a laugh and entertainment. And the fact that a few weeks ago when Naruto slipped up and let his phasmophobia get to him and Kurama _didn't_ laugh nor run away from his clingy, terrified-self showed that the fox was someone he could depend on. That probably made Naruto the happiest.

But did he love Kurama?

He didn't like to think about that question. Because of his upbringing, Naruto had always had trouble trusting others and getting close. As hard as it was for him to admit it, he was more emotionally stupid about his own emotions than Sasuke and Sai were about their own emotions combined. But that's just the way he was. And to make it even harder, Kurama similarly had the emotional intelligence of a rat. He could understand anger and hatred since that essentially was what he was. But love? Kurama would laugh in his face.

And that's what scared Naruto.

Even more than the part of him that whispers despite any fights they have and despite all the differences, the answer to 'do I love Kurama' is _ye-_Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. Why was he thinking about all of this? None of it mattered right now.

Kurama and he were friends. Good friends. Best friends. Or at least, Naruto thought they were. And Kurama had yet to prove him wrong so, that's what they were! Love shouldn't come in between that.

At least, not right now, a part of Naruto thinks.

Naruto curls up tighter to try and ignore that part.

A particularly harsh wind blew painfully reminding Naruto of his current predicament. He was really, really cold.

Thinking about it, it wouldn't be _too_ hard to sneak over. His only real obstacle would be the storm. In this kind of weather, enemies would have to be suicidal to attack so all of his team should be sleeping. Even Kakashi should've fallen asleep after the first 30 minutes. Surely by then he would've thought to himself 'Naruto and Kurama weren't sneaking anywhere' right?

And he was always an early riser. It may be a bit harder to make himself wake up early since he was so cold and the thought of Kurama's warmth was already making him sleepy. But he would manage. He had a special talent where if he tells his body to wake up at a certain time, his body will wake up(Kurama told him it wasn't so special since every warrior had to train their body to do such a thing. Naruto told him to shut up).

It could work out. It may be hard to work through the storm, but if Naruto put enough effort into it then he'll succeed. Especially since he really wanted and needed this.

Kurama's so warm. And Naruto feels he'll freeze to death without him.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

I think people like a little fluff so I tried to do that while staying as far away from sappy/corny as I can. Hope I succeeded.

Also in case you are wondering yes the end is supposed to be metaphorical. The snow storm=obstacles to Kyuubi's and Naruto's relationship and Naruto wants to get through those obstacles/the storm. Soooo the last sentence should be less corny by default because it has a metaphorical and literal meaning lol :P.

Also haha return of jealous Sasuke!

I know it hasn't been long but the poll is still open! Although by this point I think I know what won haha. So as soon as I post 'Z' I'll also post the winner. You can still vote though if you want to.

Hope you enjoyed this double update! Please tell me what you think!


	26. Z

And here is the final chapter :)!

Hooray for finishing this long-ass piece lol. This chapter actually isn't the longest but it is a decently length I think.

**Note:**This chapter contains references to(not concrete references though. I mean like little hints or words or whatever that will make you remember. So NO they are NOT all connected here) ALL of the previous chapters. If you can find all 25(or 26 counting Z) hints then congrats :D! The whole read is now worth it(well it was always worth it cough heehee). Some hints are much more obvious than others. Some are really obvious, others not so much. Good luck haha!

_Anon Review Reply:_

_Guest- Yeah he really was. But don't worry he made it to Kyuubi and got warm :)._

That's it!

And with all of that done, please enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Zealous<em>

_I want this._

It was a cold, winter night in Konoha. Colder than usual actually. Frigid winds blew throughout the village, lowering the temperature from below freezing, to well below freezing. Clouds were indistinguishable from the thick fog that had settled. A snow storm was on its way.

In contrast to the freezing outside, the inside of Naruto's apartment was steaming hot. But that was just because of the actions that had just transpired.

Kurama let out a content sigh as he grinned lazily. That was _wild_. It always is with Naruto. And so hot too! The sweat trickling down his body did little to cool down the immense heat he felt inside of him. If Kurama were the sappy, corny type, he'd compare the heat to the burning passion and love he felt for his blond-haired companion. But he was the realistic type and he knew that the heat was just his chakra still flaring from earlier…'experimenting'.

The thought of their 'experimenting' only served to make Kurama excited again. He turned to face his lover and ask if there should be another round only to pause before the words even left his mouth. Naruto was looking outside through a slit in the blinds of his window(how did _that_ get past him? Normally Kurama thought public sex was kinky. But with Naruto he was a lot more selfish in that he believed _**no one**_ was allowed to lay their eyes on **his** blond's stunning naked body _**but**_ Kurama).

Naruto was leaning on his elbow looking very contemplative. Sweat left glistening trails down his bare, tan chest and arms, and with his limp, damp hair with his bangs falling into his smoldering, dark blue eyes, it painted a picture more exquisite than anything Kurama had ever seen before. Now if only he could figure out what was going through his mind.

To fix that problem, Kurama needed his attention. So he rolled onto his side and scooted closer to the blond. When Naruto didn't even blink, Kurama leaned over and picked a drop of sweat on Naruto's arm. He licked that particular trail up Naruto's arm slowly, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure finally focus his attention on his red-haired demon.

"Kurama! I was thinking," he laughed quietly. Kurama grinned briefly before leaning closer to kiss Naruto's shoulder. In between each kiss he murmured, "Thinking zealously about going at it again? Me too," as he brought his hand over to slowly rub Naruto's back.

"Aw come on Kurama we just finished. Can't you give me a little more time to let my ass heal?" Despite his complaints Naruto didn't even attempt to physically stop his lover and in fact, leaned closer to the red-head. But Kurama pulled away anyway and looked at Naruto.

"Alright, so you want to think. But can you at least tell me what you're thinking about?" He asked flopping onto his back. Naruto looked away.

"Oh you know…just things," he muttered. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't know. I don't have free access to your mind anymore remember?" Naruto didn't say anything and seemed to be thinking again. Kurama sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Didn't I tell you that? It's not like I'll get upset or anything unless…" Kurama's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto worriedly," unless you regret what happened between us tonight! Look I'm sorry you almost passed out I didn't know my chakra would be _that_ intense to you!"

Instead of getting angry though, Naruto sighed dreamily.

"Intense. Like being reintroduced to the drug you never got over." He then leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Kurama's nose. "I don't regret what happened at all!" He smiled. And just to prove it, Naruto scooted over closer to Kurama and laid his head on his chest. Naruto had to admit, the sound of Kurama's beating heart did help calm his racing thoughts. He let out a relaxed sighed and snuggled more into Kurama. Confident now, Kurama put his arm around Naruto and pulled him closer. He kissed his hair and then asked, "so if it isn't this then what are you thinking about?"

"Well…I was thinking about Konoha I guess. And my friends. And us," Naruto admitted. Kurama started to run his fingers in Naruto's soft blond hair. Naruto nearly purred in content. That felt _so good_.

"Why?"

"Well…first you know tonight felt really, really good."

"I will never get tired of hearing that Naruto," Kurama replied feeling giddy again. He was hoping Naruto would ask for more experimenting. But that's not what was on Naruto's mind.

"Just making that clear. So I was thinking…us getting together…that almost made a mess of things didn't it?" Kurama felt Naruto flinch. Although he felt worried about where this was going he made sure to keep that worry out of his voice when he asked, "how so?"

"I dunno Kurama no Kitsune. How do _you_ think it could've made a mess of things?" Naruto deadpanned. Kurama looked everywhere but at his lover.

"Well I can get pretty big-"

"Stop it that's not what I meant," Naruto said playfully slapping him. "I'm trying to lead up to something."

"I'm not good with beating around the bush you know."

"Right," Naruto chuckled nervously. "So you're a special friend to me Kurama-llama. And I think everyone can finally see and accept that which makes me really, really happy of course. In fact I'm so happy that...um...I think I want to be dedicated to letting everyone know that you are not just special to me but you are _really_ special and that...you and I are _really_ special...together," Naruto's face flushed heavily and he twiddled his fingers in a shy manner.

"They don't know we're boyfriends?"

"No they do. I just want them, and us, to know that we are more than that."

"Huh?"

"I mean I," Naruto took a deep breath, "want to become more than what we are. You know, morethanboyfriends."

"...I'm still not following."

Naruto groaned in frustration. But he was more frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say? Maybe if he tries a different angle he'll be a lot less nervous.

"Okay let's try this. I know that I love you and I have your back always."

"Now that I understand. I love you too and I will always have your back as well," He smiled as they bumped noses.

"And I also know that sometime this winter, just like every winter, there's going to be a day where rain will fall...but the sun will still be shining."

"What? Naruto-"

"How did that myth go? When the sun is shining while it rains, a kitsune is getting married?"

Kurama was speechless for about a minute before he uttered out, "A-Are you serious? Are you really asking-"

"Yes!" Naruto said determinedly. Now that he got his intention out it was full speed ahead. So he pulled away from his boyfriend's arms and climbed on top of him all the while saying,

"Because I'm _**yours**_ and your _**mine**_. And I want to make that statement for us and to everybody. And there's nothing more binding for humans than the ring. I want one Kurama," Naruto murmured staring into shocked red eyes. "And I want a nice ceremony, maybe not _too_ flashy but a little because that's who we are. And I want a really nice kimono because that's what I'm supposed to wear NOT a skirt...but I'm not going to wear black or any other dark color! I won't be angry at _all_ for this ceremony and I will NOT be letting any insecurities get in the way!"

And both of them could've sworn they heard someone grumbling 'crap'.

"Oh! And I want there to be a lot of ramen and sweet red bean soup! And I know you really hate ramen for reasons that will never be understandable to me so we'll have your favorite meats of course. Fishes upon steaks stacked up on plates glazed in a delectable spicy sauce! And we'll top it off with a table of healthy foods, maybe one dedicated to berries? But we have to be careful not to pick any that will make people sick! We can have it take place at that garden behind the Hokage Mountain and we can pick out all of the leaves and plant flowers there instead. Oh! Let's make them violets! And let's decorate it with other things too. Like maybe we can draw our seal! Yeah we can draw it everywhere we can get a bunch of paper and chairs and other things and just paint it on there to show them that we've gotten past the past. That we've forgiven each other for all of our past sins towards one another.

"To show that no seal or anything can hold us back from starting this new life where neither of us will ever be lonely again, not that I've been lonely since you showed up. And yes I said 'them'. I'm saying 'them' because I want to invite all of my close friends and yours. I want this to be a public ceremony. It can be big if it has to be although I don't mind it if it's not a HUGE ceremony. Because above all I want people close to us to be there.

"I want to do this because I'm not scared anymore. I'm not scared of you or of anyone else. I _want_ this to be a public ceremony because I'm not afraid to give you hugs and kisses in front of everyone. And I want people to know that. I've been yearning for you all this time and now I finally have you and I'm _happy_ about it. This isn't an act of rebellion and I'm not just with you for the rough foreplay and kinks. I'm _lucky_ to have you and I'm not going to deny _anyone_, not Kakashi, not Tsunade, not Iruka, not Sasuke or Sakura-chan, not anybody that knowledge anymore. Because I've been denying it to myself by playing it safe with you. We don't have to be 'safe' anymore.

"I'll hold you close when it's over. And I won't let any overprotective teachers, jealous comrades, or nosy friends stop me."

And that's when Naruto finally paused in his talking, giving Kurama a chance to react. He didn't react though because he was speechless. Naruto didn't mean to shock him that bad but once he started talking it was like he couldn't stop. He had to get all of his feelings out. And now that he has there was only one thing left to ask.

"So...what do you say Kurama? Will you marry me?"

Okay two.

With his voice full of passion and zeal and his beautiful blue eyes staring straight into his filled with all the intensity of their relationship there was no way Kurama couldn't believe what Naruto was saying was true. Naruto...really wanted to spend the rest of his life with him,. He was serious about them. He was serious about Kurama and spending the rest of their lives together, loving and caring for one another...Naruto actually felt...

The same way he did.

"I've faced some really hard decisions in my life. And now a little baby-young adult is trying to see how crazy he really is, spending the rest of his life with me**," **Kurama laughed a little.

"It wasn't easy to get this far. But here we are now and I want to keep going further," the blond said with a small smile.

"Hehe I've faced a lot of hard decisions in my life," Kurama grabbed Naruto's hands. "And this has to be the easiest one yet." He smiled a beautiful smile.

"I say yes."

* * *

><p>And finished!<p>

So that ends From A to Z. For realz. No last minute 'oh I got this ONE idea...' thing lol.

So since this was the final chapter I tried to make it special with the references(like a fun game). And at the same time, I was trying to incorporate what I thought the readers want. Some loved the raunchy letters('R' and 'W' for example) others loved the sweeter ones. So I tried to do both and have it wild in the beginning and sweet at the end. Hope I succeed *crosses fingers*.

And I figured it was fitting to end with a marriage proposal since it started with an addiction lol.

Also I hope you imagined Naruto speaking passionately. Cause that's what I was going for. And now for:

**CUTE LITTLE FUN FACT CORNER**

The only fun facts I have for this story are the rejected ideas. I dunno if anyone cares but just in case anyone is curious here are all of the letters that had a previously developing idea that was scraped.

G(1)- Grown: A cute little drabble in Kyuubi's POV about how Naruto has grown...both mentally AND physically ;P.

G(2)- Girlfriend: Things are well and good...until Kyuubi introduces Naruto as his girlfriend.

G(3)- Gamble: Tsunade and Naruto discuss how Naruto is making a huge bet on Kyuubi being good.

E- Empathy: Sasuke empathizes with Sakura when it comes to unrequited love.

I- Intoxication: Kyuubi walks home a drunk Naruto. And a drunk Naruto has verrrrry loose lips.

L- Love(yeah lol): Inspired by episode 235. Kyuubi explains how his feelings for Naruto grew from the day they met to present time.

M(1)- Memories: A not very happy one. Naruto questions Kyuubi about his basic info like his age, birthday(and name but that was before we found out it was Kurama) only to find out that he doesn't remember that stuff.

M(2)- Monitor: This became 'S' actually :P.

U(1)- Under...the Influence: The exact same thing as Intoxication. So yeah this idea got rejected twice lol.

U(2)- Umbrella: Obviously the romantic implications of sharing an umbrella are used here. Inspired by a Naruto SD episode. Naruto is out shopping and he gets caught in the rain. Luckily Kyuubi shows up with an umbrella to help keep him dry. I was kind of cross between having Kyuubi show up on purpose or having Naruto wander around wet for a while and then he catches Kyuubi walking with an umbrella by coincidence.

Z- Zen: This was going to be the actual wedding. I was dead set on Z being about a wedding you see. So here Kyuubi and Naruto were getting married and it was a few minutes before the ceremony started and Naruto was freaking out because he forgot to write his vows. I didn't want him to have to use the same words he always says to Kyuubi so that was the conflict. In the end though, everything goes just right and Naruto and Kyuubi feel a sense of inner peace now that they've tied the knot and realized that it would last forever. The biggest difference is in this one the ceremony would've been private.

And that is it!

This is really it for the story. So the mermaid story obviously won and I will post the first chapter as soon as possible :)(tomorrow's looking pretty good right now wink wink).

Hope you enjoyed this little series! Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
